The Life of Hermione Black
by Lillila
Summary: Adopted from ShineBrightGranger. We all want to know our future. Well students of Hogwarts and dear guests this is your future seen through the life of Hermione Black. Hope you enjoy the book.
1. PROLOGUE

**The idea about this story is ShineBrightGranger's and I adopted it from her.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

PROLOGUE

It was Friday at Hogwarts and more especially lunch time when the doors of the Great Hall burst open in righteous laughter as the Marauders ran through the doors followed by a red faced Lilly Evans, whose hair happened to be gold and black.

"POTTER! CHANGE IT BACK!" shouted the young Potter heir smirked at the love of his life and merely continued running for his life. Next to him Sirius Black barked a laugh whilst Remus gave a howl like laughter, Peter chittered.

Students from all houses and some teachers, among them the Headmaster, watched with amusement as Evans took out her wand and began to send hexes at the boys. The rest of the teachers simply gave a sigh at what was an every occurence. Sirius was hit with a tickling hex and the rest were hit with a leg locker curse.

But this stopped when a yellow light exploded when a gold light exploded in the hall and a little girl of the age of four floated down from the ceiling and landed gently in front of Regulus Black. Suddenly more and more kids popped up seemingly out of thin air. All kids looked to be the same age as the girl that first appeard. They were kids at every table. One at the Hufflepuff table with sandy hair landed infront of Amos Diggory who was panicking as the baby almost landed on a knife. After the kids stopped popping with the last one being a little boy with messy hair infront of James, many noticed that a pair of red haired twins where floating above the Gryffindor table.

With a Finite Ingantatem from the Headmaster everything about the four Marauders and Lily was back to normal and they sat on the Gryffindor table.

The next moment a gentle voice resounded through the hall. "Hello everyone, you may be wondering what in the bloody hell just happened hmm?"

Many were wondering what was going on. Sirius was getting irritated along with his brother, who was holding the little girl which was blinking up at him at arm's lenght away from the voice continued in it's sweet, mellow, tune, "I am going to summon some people that are very important to the little girl's story." As there were a couple of little girls around now the voice had to explain in more detail. "The one in Mr. Black's arms." And since Sirius was not holding anything let alone a child- people turned to stare at the little brown haired child in Regulus arms.

She was pouting now and frankly a lot of people considered that to be the cutest thing ever. Regulus quickly set her down on the ground which made her pout even more. Severus sighed at his clueless friend and picked up the child to set her on his lap. She gave him a small smille and whispered a shy "Hi." He smilled right back at her. That made the girl's smille even bigger, turning it into a grin.

And then balls of light were created in the hall and out of them appeard Molly and Artur Weasley along with Molly's brothers and their two sons, William and Charlie. She was currently pregnant to her third child who they just recently learned was a boy. The two twins floated from above the table of the lions and landed gently in Arthur's outstreched arms. They stared at them in suprise, but noticing their features their emotions switched quickly to love. They sat down with their new cargo and conjured some chairs for their two sons.

Then the voice returned, "Well that, seems to be everyone. Now just so you all know, the children that have appeard in front of you are your future kids. Though you'll have to see which one is yours-" The voice cut itself off and it seemed to be rustling something, "OH! How silly of me! I forgot to bring a few others."

More lights appeard around the Great Hall. Out of them came Jame's parents, Charlus and Dorea Potter, and Sirius parents, Orion and Walburga Black. Next to them was also a glaring and newly wed Bellatrix Lestrange. The Potters quickly spotted the Marauders and went to sit with them but Sirius wasn't paying them any attention. Instead his eyes were focused on his own family that was staring at the girl that was in Snape's lap.

Dumbledore coughed capturing everyone's attention, half of the ones that were trying to control the four year olds in their arms."If you wouldn't mind taking a seat with your children with your children, I believe the voice would like to begin. Am I correct in that assumption?"

The voice responded chearfully "Yep!"

A book fell from the charmed sky onto Siriu's head, sending him sprawled tot he he was groaning and moaning because of the pain and the children were giggling around the hall, Dorea picked it up and read the title out loud making sure her voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. **Hermione Regina Black: The Black Winged Angel**."

Everyone in the room gasped and looked at the girl who spoke. "Is it about me? I am Herminny-." Suddenly a confussed look decorated her face."Hermoni,Hero-" with a deep breath she paused and said slowly"I am Her-mi-o-ne Black" Hermione, as they now knew to call her, was looking up from playing with a doll that Severus had conjured for her, and was staring up at everyone with soul filled eyes and a pleased smile on her lips.

The Blacks all crowded around her and Walburga heaved her from her from Severus' lap. Hermione squealed in protest and swatted at her grandmother's hands. When Walburga dropped her in suprise, the little Black quickly darted away from the Slytherin table. As soon as Hermione's squeals were heard, many of the kids around - especially boys much to the male Blacks disdain- shouted "Don't hurt Hermi." Their magic went wild and it was more than five cakes that went to flying to Walburga. She and Orion, who was sitting next to her, were quick enough to cast sheilds around them. The parents of the devastated and scared children tried to calm them as well as they could.

Tears were brimming in her grey eyes as Hermione made her way to the Potters/Weaslyes. Dorea shoved the book at her husband and gathered the sobbing child into her embrace. As she was rocking her back and forth she said to her in a shoothing voice."It's going to be alright, my darling, shh. I won't let her touch you again." Charlus smilled in awe at his wife. He knew she always wanted a daughter after they had James, but they weren't able to. She seemed to have instantly found one in Black's daughter though.

Walburga was sitting in a plushed up chair fuming immensely. How dare that Potter, having already taken one of her sons away and now taking her granddaughter! She will pay. She though ignoring that she was the reason her granddaughter was crying at the moment.

Orion rolled his eyes at his wife but then gazed sadly over at Hermione. He didn't really believe in all this "Muggles and mudbloods are bad" bullshit. His wife was just a Voldemort humping wannabe. He was personally glad that Sirius managed to escape from his home- even though he disliked the way it had happened-, he would have a better life that way. And from what he saw just now Hermione was not happy with her grandmother either. Now if only he could get Walburga's claws out of Regulus...

Sirius gazed at his brother's daughter,his niece, and looked at her curly brown hair. It was just like... No. He shook his head and gave her a smile. A gentle one, as he was worried that the outside appearance he shared with the rest of the family may scare her.

Dumbledore coughed and brought everyone's attention back up to him once more. "Shall we begin?" When no one spoke out he began to read.

 **Part 1**

 **Before Hogwarts**

 **Chapter 1: Grimmauld Place.**


	2. Grimmauld Place

**Hello everyone! I hope you all had a great week. Thank you for placing this story in your follow/favorite story.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter. The idea for this story was ShineBrigthGranger's.**

 **Raven that flies at night:Thank you!**

 **Rosalie end jacob: Thanks!**

 **kUkANAbAYbee: I am going to rewrite the four chapters that already exist and change some things one them. For example Hermione will be the same age as canon Hermione and not as Harry. (She is older because she is born on September 19.) Also basics like Hermione's mother are going to be how ShineBrightGrangers wanted un the start but the of it, is all me and my imagination.**

 **I'mImmortal: It was my favorite too and I couldn't stand the possibility that it could/would be abbandonded. So I asked for adoption and I was granted the honor of it. I hope I do it justice. On the matter of Hermione's partner I am not going to decide no. I am first going to finish first year to see who the possible suitors can be and then Ima (maybe) going to make a poll on it or decide by myselg. Now though I can't choose.**

Chapter 1

 **Grimmauld Place** Walburga buffed up in pride of her home, she sat, up, the picture of sophistication and poise. Orion sighed, his wife was showing off again. Sirius frowned at the mention of his old prison, the place of his old childhood torment. Regulus stayed unaffected by all this. He was more interested in the life of his daughter.

 **In a small portly town laid a lane of houses. They were all normal looking, perfectly safe in a good neighbourhood with a small park placed nicely in front of them.**

James commented, "Does that mean you live in a muggle town?"

Walburga turned red but stayed quiet under the stern look from her 'beloved' husband.

 **They were all numbered in order from one to twenty-four. Neighbours knew each other since they were children and visited every house occasionally. Their children always had a playdate set up every weekend. Not that there were many children any more. Most of the last generations moved away and it was mostly elderly people living in the neighbourhood that were waiting for their children to bring their grandchildren to spend time with them during the holidays and summer.**

 **They had all accepted the 'amusing mistake in the numbering that had caused number eleven to sit beside thirteen'. From the most young to the eldest it was something like a common joke. No one knew what happened and caused number twelve Grimmauld place not to exist. What they didn't know was that number twelve was there and was the home to magic.**

Even Sirius had to grin at that, the muggles never knew what was right under their noses.

 **Number twelve was cloaked under many charms –among them the Fidelius charm- and heavy wards. All placed there by the late Orion Black.**

 **Orion paled as his wife and Regulus grew tensed. Hearing the name of her Grandpa, Hermione turned around in Dorea's comforting embrace and looked at him. When he noticed his cute granddaughter was smiling at him, he smiled back at her. With a bright smile she asked politely – and with a surprisingly good vocabulary and grammar for a four year old- to be put down. Not that she had much success being polite. Hermione Black was on a mission and she needed to move fast. Dorea glanced at her curiously and set her down, granting her wish. The little girl quickly darted back over to the Slytherin table and with a cry of "Grandpa!" she clutched onto his legs immediately.**

 **The house was dressed in colors of navy blue, silver and a mahogany brown that were detailed to be the home of the most well known aristocrat. The Blacks had several house elf heads hung up on the wall in glory of the servitude that they held in their wrinkly skin.**

A couple Muggleborns shivered in disgust. Poor creatures.

 **A painting of Walburga Black hung on the wall close to the entrance of Grimmauld next to a rather ugly umbrella stand. She was covered up most of the time.**

Orion quickly shot a silencing charm at his wife and then conjured a high chair and sat his precious grand-child inside of it. He also asked for some treacle tar and gave it to her at once.

"Thank you Grandpa!" she said before she started her rampage on the sweet.

Many children around the room sat down eating some of their own.

 **The manor was quiet, not a single sound. That was until a little girl's laugh filled the dreary halls. It came from the upper courters along with wheezes and giggles. A girl tumbled town the steps to the entrance hall and made a dart towards the kitchens.**

A cry came from the Hufflepufff table and Amos Diggory quickly began to settle down little Cedric, as it said on his wrist. All the children besides Hermione had little white bracelets around their wrists so their parents knew what their names were.

 **"Mistress!" Her house elf Kreacher screeched behind her. He was hunched over on the top steps coughing and wheezing. Then with a snap of his fingers a net fell on the bushy haired girl and she fell to the ground with a shocked yelp.**

Harry, the little boy sitting in James Potters' lap, started to giggle and clap. Sirius howled, "Looks like we have a little Marauder in the making." He said this because once Harry done clapping, Remus was sporting a gorgeous teal updo dyed blue.

 **Kreacher gave a mighty huff, snapped his fingers and appeared at his tiny mistress' feet. She was struggling to get out of the net but she gave up and started to pout. The old house elf would never admit it, but the sight warmed his aching heart.**

 **Ηis spindly grey fingers curled around a piece of the rope and gave a small tug. The net came off as if it was made of air and he immediately vanished it away whilst picking her up from the ground. He made a quick note to mop and wax it later.**

Many snotty purebloods sneered, they did not want to keep listening to a house elf. This story needed too go to the good stuff and soon.

 **Kreacher put her gently right side up and placed her on a chair at the old table. He bustled to the stove and waved his hand around the room. Food came out of the cupboards at a fast rate and he swirled them around his young charge playfully. She giggled madly, her hair swirling around her chubby face wildly. Her grey eyes lit up in happiness and love.**

Much as they were now, but she currently wanted to be let down from her high chair so she could go play. Her Gampi looked reluctant at first but once he saw the pleading gaze of his adorable grand-daughter, he relented. "Oh fine." He picked her up out of the seat and set her on the floor, but of course not before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Many people were shocked at the infamous Black's caring attitude. Not more than Sirius of course.

 **Kreacher grinned and went back to his duties as he set his charges breakfast of eggs benedict, bacon, bread and Hermione's special tea (black tea with cinnamon,honey and lemon ) in front of her and began to dust the room once he grabbed a rag from under the sink.**

Fabian and Gideon grinned at each other, eggs benedict was one hell of a good food dish. Not only was it tastefull but it was good at concealing hidden potions and pranks inside of it.

 **Hermione chomped on her eggs happily, but when she was done she glanced at Kreacher and quickly shoved the bacon and bread in her pocket. She grabbed her coat and climbed out of her chair.**

 **'Goodbye Kreacher!' she said in a melodic way. Passing by Walburga's portrait she opened the courtains and said 'Goodmorning Grandmother!' and without giving her the chance to speak she said 'Goodbye Grandmother!' closing the courtains and bolting straight out of the house.**

 **Kreacher sighed in exasperation, but only grumbled his breath so she wouldn't hear. After all, he knew his mistress was only going to the park. But what he didn't know was that there was a reason why she always grabbed food from her plate to have with her.**

Peter stated the obvious "Maybe to save it for later?" Victoria Greengrass sneered at the sniveling twit in disgust and disdain". Thanks for stating the obvious." The rest of the Marauders were prepared to defend their friend but he quickly stopped their attempts. "It's ok guys, really!"

Hermione cooed at Harry and Neville, who were sitting in their father's laps. They also got down to play.

 **Hermione shied away from the bitter winter wind when she stepped out into the fresh winter morning. A snowflake fell down on her small nose and she sneezed while scrunching her eyes shut tighlty with her cheaks turning a sweat rose color due to the cold. The intelligent child patted her pocket making sure the bacon and bread was still secure and safe. Fealing that it was, she exited the front porch and made her way to the small park.**

Orion was curious. They were just constructing that park so he wanted to know how it turned out. Don't tell his wife

 **Hermione ignored the curious stares she got from the inside of the houses. Hermione Black was something of a mistery for the residents of the small town. They didn't know were she lived but it was close because every day she walked to and from the park and noone came to get her. Actually they had never seen her gurdian actually. From what they knew most of her family members were dead and she was an only child that was cared after by a friend of her family.**

At that every Black's eyes opened wide. "We are dead?" asked a terrified Narcissa who hugged the child in her arms closer to her chest.

"Not all of us. The book says most of us." said Bellatrix hiding her fear and worry with a blank mask.

Walburga suddenly founded very hard to breath "Oh no..." she whispered. They would die. Hermione was an orphan.

Regulus and Sirius kept themselves together waiting for the story to continue, to learn. Thought one disturbing though crossed Regulus mind. If Hermione was an orphan that meant that...she... He immediately stop that way of thinking grow bigger.

 **They also had the pleasure of talking to her even though she was not friends with the few children around. She was a sweet and smart girl that they would love to be an influnce on their children but it was close to impossible for that to happen.**

Sirius cursed in his mind and begged for Hermione to not be another insane pureblood supermacist from his family.

 **The thing that didn't help Hermione make friends was that she was more mature than children her age. She found their games to be silly and so she gravitated towards older children, but they didn't want to play with her because she was a 'baby'.**

Once she neared the park, she cautiously sat on a swing and waited. The wind blew harshly and made her hair go everywhere as snow fell gently.

Lilly whispered what was in everyone mind "I wonder what she's waiting for?"

 **She lifted her feet and gave a soft kick. She swung for a while until she heard her name being called from the distance. "Hermione!"**

Dorea clapped her hands in excitement "Oh! She has a friend!"

 **A smile grew on her face and she jumped off the swing and ran quickly to a dirty boy that was standing by a rusted trashcan and brought him in a hug.**

For some reason Regulus' skin crawled again and not in a good way... if there was a good way. His daughter seemed to be very friendly with the males in her life if he were to consider this encounter in the book and the reaction from before when the children though she was in danger. He did not like that. Not at all.

Sirous cackled "Looks like little Mia has a muggle friend, eh mother!"

 **He grinned and returned the hug jovially. He had greasy, stringy hair hunging from his face blocking his clear blue eyes from Hermione's gaze. Because of the dirt his hair had a very ugly brown color that hid his true dirty blond one. He was pale and his cheeks were hollowed out, showing how malnourished he was, when he smiled his teeth were yellow and full of cavities from the lack of dental care. He was rather sad looking.**

Molly gave a tut of disapproval at the child's care and run her fingers through the hair of her own oldest son. Bill frowned and swatted her hair when the twins snickered at him.

Around the Hall many girls tried to hold back their cries of sorrow but it was too strong. That poor kid.

 **He was known around Grimmauld as the Ghost Boy because he never spend time with anyone and past almost unnoticed. Many had seen him and had tried to help him but he always run away and when they called help for him the police officers never found him. Not even the children knew him. For some time they though he was a being of their own imagination till they saw him play with the young girl. They had again tried to help him but with no success.**

Many pureblood supremacists scoffed at that. Muggles were so useless.

 **Hermione let him go and giggled ''I just heard you tummy growl Edmund''. The boy, now recognised as Edmund blushed, though it was hardly noticeable through the grime smeared on his face. "I-I apologize, Hermione. I didn't find anything near edible the last two nights."**

 **Hermione frowned, but her face lit up as she remembered the food in her pocket. He looked at her curiously and grined widely when he saw the bread and bread she brought out from the inside of her pocket.**

Frank smiled cheerfully, "She's really thoughtful!". Alice smiled at her boyfriend in agreement. Those two were so cute together.

 **She quickly gave it to him and smiled when he ate it quickly whilst thanking her. "Let's go play Edmund!" He looked a little nervous at the park, but seeing the eager face on his only friend, he gave in and she pulled him back over to the swings.**

Many sighed in remembrance of a carefree childhood while the Slytherins scoffed at the childish games.

 **They both got onto a swing and kicked off. Edmund took in a deep lungful of air, but ended up coughing. Hermione took no notice in her friend's distress as she was deep in her thoughts.**

Madam Pomphrey narrowed her eyes It seems this child is very sick.

 **A sharp sound rang through the air as a rock hit the side of Edmund's head sent him flying of the swing with a yelp. Hermione screamed and jumped off her own swing when a beer bottle that shone green in the sun light, smashed against the jungle gym, green pieces of glass flying everywhere.**

The flames of the candles above the students were put out from the force of magical wind the Blacks were spewing out. The family was pissed.

Cries of worry and outrage were heard startling all the children and making even a few cry, in which caused their 'parents' to rush to comfort the.

Dorea growled, she never wanted to even think about the child crying, or any child at all. Charlus sighed sadly and pulled his growling wife up close to him so she was nestled up agaisnt him.

 **"YOU BASTARD CHILD! GET UP OFF THE GROUND AND FIGHT!" A dirty, smelly, old man screamed at Edmund's prone body. Hermione was so scared that tears were streaming down her pale cheeks.**

Severus finally knew who he could test his new and improved spell. He'll pay a little visit to the down in a bit.

 **She saw the man walk towards them and she threw a rock at him hitting him on his stomach. He steps halted giving enough time for Hermione to shout "GO AWAY! KREACHER!". The house elf immediately appeard at his mistess's plea and quickly went into action. With a snao of his fingers his mistress and her friend were immediately sent into the house.**

Everyone, even the Slytherins, let out sighs of relief as they head about the house elf getting the child to safety. Dumbledore let out a sigh and passed the book to his dear friend Minerva and popped a chocolate covered lemon drop into his mouth.


	3. The Letters

**Hello everyone! I finally updated the third chapter. I changed it quite alot. Tell me your opinion.**

 **All grammar mistakes are mine.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter and I adopted this story from ShoineBrightGranger.**

 **tubasa0129: Thanks and done.**

 **Lady Riddle Black: Thanks and done.**

 **Raven that flies at night: Due to not being sure if you are using sarcasm or not I am going to say "Thank you" and leave it at that.**

Chapter 2

 **Chapter 2: The Letters** Minerva began in a steady voice and the hall grew silent.

Many years have passed since the incident at the park. The grass was still green but it was turning yellow at the moment. The first signs of autumn could be seen around Grimmauld as the weather grew colder and colder. It was September. More specifically September 19.

"Everything seams to be better now." said Dorea and cuddled deeper into her husbands arms. "I wonder what happened to the boy."

 **Number 12 was still unseen and silence ruled over the house curently.**

 **"HERMIONE REGINA BLACK!" a male voice shouted.**

 **Well it was fun as it lasted.**

 **A now 11 year old Hermione runned in a glidding way down the stairs grace and elegance in her every step. It seemed those qualities came with being a Black.**

Sirius gave a snort of disdain."Not really. We were just trained good. Mione is the only natural."

 **The young Black was laughing loudly while she was being chased by a 14 year old Edmund whose face was full of make up. He was the very same boy that had a bottle thrown at him years ago. What was left of that moment was a thin pale scar going from the bottom corner of his eyebrow to the end of his ear.**

Many let sighs of realief and smiled, the Slytherin table remained silent.

"Future Marauder." whispered the four boys to each other. Regulus narrowed his eyes."My daughter is going to be nothing like you hooligans." Sirius bit back "You just don't know how to have fun Reggie." Regulus flushed "Don't call me that!."

Lilly Evans glance between the two and though 'They obviously want to reconnect. They are brothers after all. Just stubborn ones.'

 **Edmund tackled Hermione infront of Walburga's portrait. "Got you!"**

 **Hermione with only a glance at her friend's face was set on another fit of laughing. Edmund glared at her but not with full force. Playfully one could say.**

 **"Say sorry!" she just continued laughing.**

 **"Mia." she didn't pay him any attention.**

 **"So you wanna laugh? Let me help you." and with that he started tickling her. Walburga whose curtains were tied back smiled at the two.**

Many were suprised at that. Especially the Blacks. Walburga was as well known for her cold attitude and her hatred for muggles as many other Blacks before her.

 **She treated the boy with respect but still with disdain due to his nature even after all this years. She remembered a crying Hermione coming in with a wounded boy in her arms. The girl didn't even give them an explaination before she started ordering them around!**

 **"Kreacher set Edmund on the guest bedroom! Bring me potions for infections and cuts! Grandma go and call Grant Aunt Cassiopeia and six times Grant Father Chiron! Anyone else that knows healing can come to!" and they run around to do what she asked. After everything was under control, Cassiopeia told them "Hermione is one of the most indepedent, wild and untamed people I know! I am not sure if she was born like this or you raised her like this."**

 **"Indeed she is. I believe that even if her parent's were alive she would be the second most powerful one in the house. With first being her mother."**

 **"What about Regulus?" "As much as I love my son, I just know that Hermione would have slowly and silently transformed him into one of her her minions."**

At that everyone laughed. Regulus huffed "I will not be Hermione's minion."

 **After that Hermione had manipulated or how she prefered to call persuaded everyone to accept Edmund living with them. Even Edmund. A smirk decorated her lips at that though. The girl is going to be a great Slytherin, she though.**

The Slytherins around the room smirked at that. One more Black into their house. Sirius groaned.

 **"ED! STOP!"**

 **"Not till you say 'Edmund is the best!'"**

 **"EDMUND IS THE BEST!" and with that Edmund stopped. They stood up and went to get ready for breakfast. He had a lot of ridiculous make up on him. Before she closed the door the young Black shouted "BUT I AM BETTER!"**

"You know that reminds me someone but I am not sure who."whispered Sirius to James.

"Hermione's mother?"

He shruged as a response.

 **Later as they were eating breakfast Edmund noticed that Hermione was not eating but playing with her food. She was also doing the annoying move of bringing the heel of her feet up and down that people did when anxius. That worried him a lot as he knew she was not a person to play with her food especially breakfast and she also never had so much anxiety over something. After all this years he had come to think of her as his little sister and he did not like seeing her in such a state.**

"I was the same as her when I was younger. Unable to eat, sit, drink or do anything else except stare out the window." said Minerva to Albus next to her.

 **When Edmund realised what it was about he sighed.**

 **Come on Hermione. Let it all out. If you don't you may explode." and that was the push Hermione needed to start ranting.**

 **"Oh Ed, what if the owl can't find me? I mean we ARE under a fidelius and papa placed extra protections so people would not be abble to locate me through any way. That includes letters to! That mail ward may be the reason why my letter doesn't arrive! And even if it doesn't come here and it goes through the same way my gringotts letters do how sure can I be that it will come? Or maybe the owl lost my letter. Can an owl lose the letter they were meant to be sending?"**

 **Edmund stopped her ranting by throwing her a piece of bread that got tangled in her hair. She turned around and glared at him. "That was rude!Why did you do it?!" Grabbing some water she threw it at him.**

 **"I am trying to take your mind of that."**

 **"Congratulation then! You did it."**

 **And with that a food fight started.**

"Reggie I don't care what you say. The girl is a prankster."

 **Kreacher popped into the kitchen and with a snap of his fingers he stopped the flying food mid air and placed it back at the table. The two children began to pout but then stopped when they were at the receiving end of the old house elf's glare. Kreacher could be downright scary when he wanted. Which was most of the time.**

Regulus snorted "Nothing beats McConagall's glare of death." He looked away from the head table as he felt the very same person glare at him.

 **He looked between the two children, his eyes lingering a little more on Hermione and turned back to work. To Kreacher she was the perfect Mistress, well besides her views.**

Walburga paled, did her granddaughter actualy like the muggles? Not just that boy?

Sirius jumped and did a little victory jick.

 **Kreacher didn't agree with Hermione when it came to muggles. The only agreeable muggle that the poor elf was pleased to meet was Edmund and only because he protected his mistress!**

"Hermione shouldn't been playing in that blasted playing ground in the first place."Bellatrix commented before she took a sip from her tea. Walburga fully agreed but Dorea contRadicted "Children need to get out of the house and play. I'm positive when you were younger Trix I saw you playing with a couple young muggle girls."

 **Hermione still didn't eat and anything Edmund did to get her mind on something else failed. As she was staring out the window she noticed that there was a dot on the sky. The dot grew bigger...and bigger...and bigger...Where those wings she just spotted on the dot? And eyes? And...**

 **Hermione gave a huge squeal and opened the closed window with gusto. "MY LETTER!"**

Everyone in the Great Hall sighed in the memories of how they themselves got their letters. Magic raised students remembering the excitment of the owl coming with the letter and muggle raised ones remembering the suprise that the proffesor brought along with the letter.

 **The owl gave Hermione a look that screamed annoyance. The beautiful creature flew into the room and dropped the envelope into Edmund's porridge and snatched a piece of bacon from the nerby plate that was Hermione's. With one last look of contempt it flew out the window while Edmund gazed at it with exasperation and worry as it turned into a dot in the distance.**

Speaking of food, everyone in the hall quickly attacked the delicious food as it appeared right in front of them. The first service had gotten cold so the house elves took it away and brought new plates of food infront of them. The children all got perfectly sized spoons and forks as well as highchairs so they could easily have access to the food that was given to them without any help from their parents.

 **Hermione paid no mind to the current events as she eagerly ripped open her letter and read the contents:**

 **Dear Miss Black**

 **(The letter was written by J. for Harry Potter I have no ownership over it)**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerve McGonagall**

 **Deputy Geadmistress"**

Around the Great Hall the words "The letter is different" could be heard, but maybe different was good. Or will be.

 **The list that was mentioned in the letter fell out of the envelope and onto the ground. Hermione picked it up and wacked it a few times to get any dust that got on it to get off. Kreacher looked at what was in his mistress hands and gave a squawk of happiness.**

 **"MISTRESS IS GOING TO HOGWARTS!" The elf did an awakward little dance that looked more like stomps and karate chops.**

The Marauders along with many others in the hall burst into loud laughter at the mental picture the book brought them. Sirius wiped a tear from his eye, "I remember him doing that when me and Reg got our letters." Regulus's grew bigger slightly but made no comment. Only Severus saw the slight emotional display of his friend.

 **Edmund almost choked in his laughter at the hilarious sight, but he managed to keep his cool. Hermione didn't even bother with hers.**

Said child started giggling madly as Severus summoned her into his lap and began to braid her unruly hair to obey to his whim. With a satisfied grin, he glanced up and saw that a lot of people were looking at him. "What!?" Nobody answered him so he shrugged and played with the girl's hands as she smiled up at him.

 **Kreacher halted his celebrations and darted into the hall intending to tell his dead mistress the good news. The two children he left behind shared a glance and gave a sigh of annoyance as they started to hear grandmother Walburga's dulcet tones.**

Walburga flushed but didn't speak. That was because she was not sure if she did so from embarasment or from the pleasant feeling she got from being called 'Grandmother Walburga'. Some students, mostly from the three first years, in each house giggled.

 **"Of course, you silly house elf! Hermione was always meant to go to Hogwarts! AND SHE WILL BE IN SLYTHERIN!"**

 **With a roll of their eyes they went back to finishing up their breakfast.**

Dorea clapped her hands together, "Oooh I hope she's in Gryffindor! Though any house would be great as well."

Walburga couldn't help but put her own opinion on the table, "I strongly believe she is going to be a Slytherin. The book said it clearly after all." Bellatrix next to her noded.

"One person can't have the abilities and qualities of only one house Walburga. It is simply impossible." commented Charlus.

Gideon leaned in close to Fabian, "Bet 5 galleons she won't be placed in Slytherin." Fabian weighed his odds and smirked in return, "You're on brother.". They gave the money to Molly so she could hold it, used to their theatrics she just gave a shake of her head and put it in her pocket for safe keeping.

Fred and George clapped at each other to amuse themselves, little did the others around them that they were actually changing everyones underwear color. Dumbledore was now sporting a more flattering lilac.

 **Hermione laid on her back in the Black family library on one of the many dark green sofasand read the supply list. Her eyes filtted down it's pages noting that many of the books were already in one of the rooms in the place. More specifically inside her papa's old room.**

Regulus made a note to place all his old school books in a more accessible place for his future daughter to be able to get them easier. Perhaps the living room over the fireplace would be good. She would just have to ask Kreacher to get it down.

 **Her bright grey eyes then landed on the part where it told her to get her wand. Her heart thudded in her chest and her eyes began to sparkle with excitment.**

Basically everyone with a wand in the hall patted their pockets in their robes as the familiar comforting shape of their wands gave them a sense of pride. Getting their wand was what solidified in their hearts that they were magical.

 **"Now my dear, what has you so excited?", a deep baritone flitted thought the book cluttered space. The voice came from the portrait of Orion Black.**

Orion beamed. On the inside of course, for a Black should not show much emotion to the public.

 **The young witch placed the list on top of the coffee table and send a a grin towards his place on the wall above the fireplace. "Grandpa!"**

Okay, he cracked a little smile.

 **The late Orion Black smirked down at his granddaughter. Out of all the portraits that have met little Hermione he was the one she was closest to and she adored him almost as much as she did her parents. The feelings were mutual. Now many would assume from the fear aspiring man that he did not care for his beloved heir, but no. In fact he cared for her very much, he just was't all that good in showing emotions. After all since when he was a child he had been taught to not show much emotion.**

Sirius snorted in disdain. His father! Care for someone! It was more possible for him to go back to Number twelve than that happening. And as he would never go back there...

Orion gazed at his granddaughter and a green bow appeard on her braid. He was very happy to know that he was her favorite. Better he than Walburga in his opinion.

 **His grey painted eyes, that were the same color as Hermione's, gave a glint. "That's your Hogwarts letter isn't it Minnie" She gave a huff at the nickname her grandpapa gave her when she was about four and replied with an affirmetive nod.**

Walburga sniffed, "What a horrible nickname." Minerva stiffened and sent a glare towards her old schoolmate. Her Gryffindors called her that. But then again, what kind of name was Walburga anyway. Many students showed their displeasure at the old Slytherin for her attitude.

 **"I'm so excited, Grandpapa! I can hardly keep still." she laughed joyfully " Edmund's sanity is almost complete destroyed and the letter only got here today!"**

James guffawed, "We were like that, weren't we Sirius!". It was a fact, not a question.

 **Orion chuckled, "You are just like Si-" but he cut himself off before another syllable could escape from his painted lips, a pained expression on his face. Hermione gazed up at his painting and implored, "Just like who, Grandpa?"**

Said boy gazed at his father, their eyes met for a moment but then shifted in another direction.

 **The older male sighed, "No one poppet. No one." The little girl didn't like it whenher beloved grandfather got this sad look on his face. If she had to guess, she would answer that it was about the generation of Blacks before her, her papa's generation. They didn't talk about them in the house. Well except her papa, but he was her papa! It was an unpleasant topic, so she changed it to which house she was going to end up in.**

Gideon grinned gleefully.

 **"Grandmother is stuck on Slytherin." she said, her voice turning snarky "I don't want to be in Slytherin like the rest of our family. The house seems rather dull and annoying." She flicked a page in the book that she had just snagged from a nerby shelf and read it's contents. "Grandpapa, do you think I will be in Slytherin?"**

Slytherins, going by their house symbol, gave a mighty hiss and Hermione teared uo a bit. The only reason she didn't start crying was because Severus cuddled her against his chest and made soothingnoises. Dorea was chewing and wanking on a handkerchief at the sight of the girl's tears, she wanted to hex those snakes terribly. Hypocrite. The Marauders, Regulus and Orion were glaring at the Slytherin students.

 **Orion smiled down at Hermione as she plopped the book in her lap so she could look at him, her eyes shining in curiosity. "It just depends on what you hold in your heart."**

Dumbledore grinned with that sparkle in his eye, "Wise words, Mr Black." Orion smirked. He held deep respect for the man, though he would never tell his wife that.

 **She opened her mouth to say something more, but she was unable to as the door opened to reveal Edmund. He was holding in his hand a letter that she could recognise was from Gringotts.**

 **He gave it to her "You got a letter from Gringotts, Mia." He turned to the painting "Orion do you know if the wards allow access to Hogwarts letters?"**

 **"No why?"**

 **"Her Hogwarts letter came directly here. It wasn't redirected from the wards. I believe we should check them. If there is a problem it needs to be fixed."**

 **Orion agreed with Edmund.**

Walburga scoffed and glared at her husband for the familiarity he had with the muggle boy. He simply stared at the book curiously.

 **Hermione simply rolled her eyes at that and opened her letter. She read it loudly so she would not have to answer any questions later. It was late and she had a big day tomorrow.**

 **Dear Miss Hermione Regina Black,**

 **We at Gringotts want to express our wishes for a happy birthday and may this new year in your life be a good and fruitfull one.**

 **On another notice we need your attendace on 21 September in order to prepare the conditions so the will reading or Regulus Arcturus Black be able to proceed. You have already fullfild the first one by turning 11. Along with you needs to come the house lef Kreacher and the portrait Orion Rigel Black. You are alowed to bring one more person if you may wish so.**

 **May your vaults be filled with gold and your enemies shaking at the mention of your name.**

 **Rasgar**

 **Head Account Manager Of The Black Family Vaults**

"Ah! A letter from Gringotts. They make your day with their warmth." commented sarcasticly Fabian.

"I believe the goblins like her." expressed his opinion Flitwick

"How did you come to this conclusion Filius?" questioned Minerva

"As I am part goblin" many halfbreed haters sneered at that "I know their ettiquete. It was taught to me. On a business letter you don't wish happy birthday or anything. It must be inpersonal. That means that Rasgar knows young Miss Black and he approves her something hard to happen to a magical human. Also the letter usualy finishes dryly simply with the name and rank of the goblin or the bank's. He instead gave what you can say is 'Goodbye' for the goblins. The last part on the letter." he finished his explanation to his friend knowing that the whole school was listening.

"That goblin likes her?" exclaimed a suprised Walburga.

"I understand your suprise. I have met said goblin and I can say he is not one of the most pleasing." said Filius. "Let's continue."

 **Edmund rabbed his eyes. "Good thing we were anyways going there or else we may had gotten entirely out of order. Now you young lady better go to your bed. Orion tomorrow I am going to check the runes."**

"Oh come on! The boy isn't a wizard!" said angrily and loudly Bellatrix.

"He doesn't have to be one to check the runes if they are on an object like stones." Lilly answered the unasked question, "When the runes are on an object then they can be seen by muggles but not the magic in them. Edmund needs only a map of the runes so he can check if they are all as they should and a a special rock that reacts in a certain way, like getting warmer, when it come into contact with a certain type of magic on this case it would be the Black family magic."

"You are correct miss Evans. Twenty points to Gryffindor for your knowledge on runes." said the runes proffesor from the head table.

She grinned, bid goodnight to both of them and exited the library. She entered the hallway where she said goodnight to her grandmother

For a moment Walburga frowned. Why was Orion grandPA while she was grandMOTHER?

 **and Kreacher. Hermione went up the large stairwell that led to the family wing of Grimmauld Place. She completely ingored the room on her right with the white door that was her nursery and entered a room that was two doors down on the left end of the hall.**

Sirius jumped up and down in his seat, shouting "THAT'S MY ROOM!" Everyone besides first and second years just gave him looks that told him to shut up.

 **When she opened the door a burst of warm air hit her on the face and the colors of red and gold filled her sight. She had no idea who owned this room before her, but she loved. She simply did. Posters of scantily dressed muggles permanently stuck to the walls and the pictures of friends in frames along with them a picture of her father when he was six years old with another boy. The room was the opposite of the entire house when it came to decoration.**

 **Of course there were some touches here and there that where all hers. A bookcase filled with books from both worlds, her teddy Morpheus on the bed, a doll sitting on the desk and a wardrobe full of female clothes were the basical signs that gave away the fact that she resided in room made her feel safe, happy. Only another room in the house did that. No one but her and Edmund ever entered this room, be that it was only her, Kreacher and the blond boy in the house.**

Even though he wasn't there physically Sirius was so glad he could do something good for her and - wait. Why wasn't he there? Remus looked at his friend in concern and put a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

 **She crawled under the colors of the obnoxius red fabric which seemed to always make sure whoever was in it was always in the same temperature no matter the season. Hermione gazed up at the ceiling for the milionth time at the poster of a polished, but dulled with age motorcycle. She giggled and hid herslef underneath the fabric even more and whispered "I am finally going to Hohwarts" and with a sigh she finished her phrase "In almost a whole year."**

Minerva marked the chapter and said "Who is next?"

Bellatrix snarled but said "I'll read." With a flick of her curved wand she summoned the book and began to read.

 **Chapter 3: Diagon Alley**


	4. The Burrow

**I don't own Harry Potter and this story was adopted by ShineBrightGranger.**

 **KumorikoKumoriko: Done!**

 **Raven that flies at night: I can't wait for the sorting too. I am going to have so much fun writting everyone's reactions!**

 **Dancing-Souls: Of course he does. I plan the book they are reading to be 'learn from your mistakes while reading about her life' one**

 **Hermione Reid: Thank you for pointing out my spelling problem. Yeah I know how they are written. The thing is that I am a quick reader. My mind passes those mistakes quickly without paying much attention to small ones. I hope I have done a better job now.**

 **About the updates, you see, I update one a month at the end of the month. Now why I do that? Well I am still a student so I want when school starts again to have fallen into a schedule. Also next chapter is when she gets her wand so I have been doing some research about the wand I want her to have. Clearly Hermione Black I am writting about is different than the Hermione Granger in the books or the movies so shouldn't she get a different wand too? I am finding information on Pottermore and there are so many wand woods. At the moment I am between two. One of them is vine.**

 **And last but not least, of course Orion is good! I love stories with good Orion. But don't think because he is good, he is not dark. After all dark and evil are two different things in my opinion.**

 **AlexzandraAli:Done!**

 **Avalon Starfire: Done!**

 **Mrs X Y and Z: Thanks, welcome, indeed I do and welcome.**

Chapter 3

Bellatrix opened her mouth to start reading the chapter when suddenly it started to change. And not only the tittle but the whole chapter. With a gasp she informed everyone "The title is changing!"

Walburga shoved her nose over her nieces shoulder and saw that in fact it was there was once written **Chapter 3: Diagon Alley** now was written something that Walburga couldn't help but wonder out loud. "What is a Burrow?"

Realisation suddenly hit the Weasleys. Bill chirped happily, "That's our house!"His brother on the other hand was confused, "Why is the book mentioning our house?" Molly look out her son and with a soft smile she answered "We will just have to wait and see now, don't we dear?"

"But why did it change?" wondered a good number of students.

"Well you see" the voice startled everyone as they forgot it "When I gave this book to you I forgot to inclued this. Fornutelly I was corrected."

Bellatrix scowled at everyone and started reading the newly appeard chapter.

 **Hermione woke up with the sun shinning through the gold curtains and blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. She closed her eyes deciding to go back to sleep. Not even 10 seconds past before a sudden realization hit the eleven year old like a frieght train! Jumpin out of her bed she burst through the halls and started to scream for the other two inhabitants to get up. "WE ARE GOING TO DIAGON ALLEY TODAY! GET UP! GET UP!"**

Many of magicals in the hall - both alive and dead as many of the ghosts decided to learn why the lessons didn't start when they should- sighed in remembrance on the time that they had gone to Diagon Alley to oficially begin the road to being true wizard/witch.

 **One door clicked open on the thrid floor and Edmund poked his head out clearly half asleep "Hermione, do you even understand that it's BLOODY SEVEN IN THE MORNING!"**

James gave a snort "Just like dad." Charles glared at his son as his cheeks dusted pink and his wife chuckled patting one of her husband's cheeks inn adoration.

 **The over-excited girl stuck her bottom lip and put her hands on her hips with a glare one eyes, a clear sign to every male around the world that he was or would get in trouble if he continued doing what annoyed a female.**

Around the hall many males nodded in agreament at what was written.

 **With a voice that was used to state facts she said "Well Edmund, I unlike you," he gave a snort "don't have to be dragged out of bed by force so I will not simply waste my day in it."**

"And there's the Regulus in her." Sirius stated as a matter of fact propably in the same way that Hermione did to the boy in the book. Regulus huffed "You were worse brother." They started behaving like they did when they were younger and Waburga sighed, she missed those days. Realizing she was drifting away she gave a shake of her head and turned back into the story.

 **He gave back a glare of his and huffed "Bloody insane you are." Hermione grinned and gave a wave "Proud of it too. Now hurry up and get dressed, we have important shopping to do!" With one more squeal of excitement, she dashed down the final floor of Grimmauld Place and barged into the kitchen where Kreacher was already preparing a full English breakfast for his mistress and Edmund.**

At that all the dishes that were there during lunch but had now were empty disappeared and in their place came tea, coffee and juice along with little bowls of snacks, including some soft flavored yogourt for the children. Everyone grabbed some of the bowls and began munching on them.

 **Once they were all done the old house-elf summoned the required clothing for the chilly air and had his mistress dressed in the wool cloak. Edmund completely unaphased by Kreacher's actions grabbed his own from the top rack.**

A muggleborn witch from Ravenclaw scoffed "Obvious favoritism towards the pureblood" Her friend beside Pandora scolded her "It's the way things go, Adriana. Kreacher obviously repsects Edmund for being Hermione's friend., but it's just engraved in him to only serve Hermione." Thouroughly scolded, she apologized and they continued on.

 **Kreacher shuffled up to his old mistress' portrait as the two children watched curiously. When he mumbled something that neither Edmund nor Hermione could hear, the portrait opened slowly to show a safe. With a wiggle there and a jiggle here, Kreacher opened it up and grabbed a gold key with a ruby on the top.**

Sirius and Regulus looked suprised, but didn't say anything as their mother's portrait had yet to grace the halls of their childhood house. Little Hermione giggled as Severus was spinning her around his lap. Many were content on hearing her laugh, some children even joined in.

Lilly looked down at the little something that was tagging her school robes. Emerald met emerald. She gave the toddler a smile which widened when he smilled back. Shocked filled her body when she realised the child was hers. But who was the father? She remembered that he had landed on Potter's lap,(She should really start calling him James for now. She didn't want any confusion with the Potter parents) but there was no way in hell that she was going to have a child with that immature bully. She grabbed the boy, who now she knew was named Harry, and placed him on her lap. Harry giggled at that and started cooing at her.

A few sits away at the same table James sighed "She is going to be a great mum one day." His friends rolled their eyes at him.

The boy had been after the redhead since third year and had yet to give up even after they told him millions times to. At first they were supportive and even tried to help but they gave up after the end of fifth didn't like and didn't even see him as a friend. But he was stubborn. Even now as a sixth year student. So as good friends they did the only thing they could. They listened to him talk about her -and help with his plans to seduce her- till one of them got annoyed enough to cast silencio on him. Usually it was Remus because he could not read peacefully.

 **The small house elf nodded in satisfaction and softly closed the portrait. Walburga glanced down at her former servant and muttered "Watch over her". Kreacher smiled, although many teeth were missing and gave a nod.**

Orion wondered, had his wife changed over the years. He could only hope.

 **Hermione was jumping on the balls of her feet. "Come on Eddie!" and as she was going to make her way to the fireplace he grabbed her hand. "Hermione I know you want to go there as quickly as possible but do you really want to go there with your slippers?"**

Many gave a laugh at that, remembering how they too forgot something due to their excitment.

"On my first trip, the list! Can you believe it?"

"I had forgotten to wear my underwear. Now there was a suprise for Madam Malkins and me."

When everyone finally quited down, after a bit of shouting from the Headmaster, everyone turned back to the story.

 **With a blush Hermione run up to her room in order to wear her boots while the blond boy laughed. It was a rainy day outside.**

 **As they waited for Kreacher to bring the green powder the two were pickering.**

 **"You didn't have to laugh you know."**

 **"Oh I had. Call it my revenge for the make over. And I could have left you to go like that"**

 **"I hate you!"**

 **"Love you too."**

 **They imidiately stopped when Kreacher appeared. They grabbed a pinch of the floo powder that was in an old ceramic vase and one after one they went into the fire shouting, whilst throwing the powder down "DIAGON ALLEY!**

Remus shuddered "I hate the floo network." His friends looked pityingly at him, the floo network caused displeasure to his furry little problem.

 **In a burst of green flames, they were gone from number twelve.**

 **Fireplace's whizzed pass Hermione's vison and just for fun she peeked into some of them.**

 **A silver fireplace whizzed by and she saw a family of blondes who looked like they were aristrocrats. She noticed that they all had grey eyes but different tones. The males was more of a light grey and the woman's a dark grey much her own color. She recognised the woman fromt he family tree. She stayed in Hermione's mind because like her she didn't have the name of a star, She had the name of a flower. If only she could remember what flower. She noted that she looked like she smelled something bad.**

Narcissa touched her face. She would have to take better care of herself. Bellatrix snickered at her sister's discription and continued.

 **Quickly moving on, Hermione went by a fireplace where a nice look family was playing around, the father and the mother were cooing at a baby in a cradle and she felt a pang in her chest.**

This made everyone remember that the little girl who snuggled herself in Severus' arms had no parents, no siblings to keep her company. Severus pulled her in tighter and made soothing noises and the little girl drifted off to sleep.

 **She averted her eyes with a sad sigh when suddenly her coat got stuck on one of the fireplaces. She tagged it in order to be set free but that didn't help. Her eyes went wide as she was lurched through a stone fireplace that was not the Leaky Cauldron.**

Molly smiled "Hm now we know why our burrow was mentioned."

 **The little girl tumbled through, knocked into a couch and gave a groan. Tears welled up in her eyes as she rubbed the back of her head. She could feel a lump forming already and she didn't like that. Not at all.**

 **A kind motherly voice rang through the room that Hermione landed herself in. "Oh dear, are you alright?" She opened her eyes and saw a plump but rather preety red headed woman looking down at her in concern.**

Molly blushed "Such a sweet girl." Arthur smiled smitten and kissed his adorables wife's cheek. Many girls sighed, they wanted a love like theirs.

 **Giving a little sniffle, Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...get sucked in your house uninvited."**

Lilly grinned "She's really polite."

Sirius couldn't help but joke "Yeah she is. And if you consider that she was co-raised by Walburga Balck's portrait that is a miracle!"

People around the Hall snickered as Walburga glared at her first son. "You know it is true Walburga. You are not the most polite person in the world." Orion told her.

Sirius eyes widened at his father words. He didn't remember a time were he took his side or even took anyone's side on any matter.

 **The woman gave a kind smile and helped the little girl up to her feet. "No need to be sorry child. Now, why don't we go into the kitchen. We will clean you up, give you something to make your head feel better and you can get something to eat."**

Arthur nodded proudly as Gideon and Fabian shouted "That's our sister.!" Molly grabbed on of the twins and set him on her lap. The bracelet said he was George.

 **Hermione hesitated. She wasn't supposed to accept a stranger's hospitality, her grandpa always reminded her that, but this woman made her feel safe. She had read in books about people like her, when she had tried to find information on how parents acted. The motherly type of person. They were warm, friendly, caring and protective.**

Many scowled as girls started to tear up, what suprised them all were the unshed tears in Regulus' eyes. He quickly grabbed his daughter from his friend's arms and held her tight."I promise I shall not leave you this time." He whispered into her hair.

 **"Yes please." Hermione shyly grabbed the woman's outstreched hand and stayed close to her side as they moved from the living room to a kitchen that looked well used. What socked her the most was the amount of redheads in the room.**

 **The oldest male, who looked to be the father looked shocked to see a little girl with ashes one her that wasn't his Ginny holding his wive's hand. "Who is this, Molly dear?"**

Molly gave a small gasp "We are going to have our own daughter?!" she almost started to cry from happiness.

Arthur flashed pink, he was going to have his very own princess!

 **Molly Weasley was the woman's name and she grinned at her husband, Arthur. "She got lost in the floo system dear. Came tumbling out she did." With a whimp of her wand a wet rag came to her hand and she started cleaning the ashes away from Hermione's face.**

 **The young witch blushed at that action. It was the first time someone cleaned her face with a rag. Usually when she was dirty she had to take a bath. With another movement of her wand Molly cleaned the rest of the ashes on her. "Thank you."**

 **Molly just smilled at her. "What is your name dear?"**

 **Hermione gave her a small shy smile "Hermione Black ma'am"**

 **Two voices stated in unision "Hermione is to long of a name." Hermione looked to where the voices came not noticing the look tha passed between the two Weasley parents. "My name is not long."**

 **Two redhaired twins grinned at her michieviously "We will just call you Mia instead." The shy Hermione dissapeared and left in her place an angry version of herself. She huffed and placed her hands on her tiny hips "Well let's get everything straight here 1) It is very rude to come up with a nickname for someone without their permision 2) Even if I gave you permision to give me a nickname, you wouldn't be allowed to call me Mia as only my brother calls me Mia."she raised her eyebrow and asked "Also shouldn't you be at Hogwarts? You look the right age."**

Peter smiled at that "I have a feeling they are going to be great friends."

Remus fully agreed with his mousy friend.

 **Molly tried to hide the grin that was forming in her lips as the shy girl reprimanded her two trouble making sons. Her third eldest, Percival-Percy for short, looked at Hermione approvingly. "Oh you see we came late from visiting my son in Romania. They will actually go to the school tomorrow. It's a good thing that the first week is just revision of the year before."**

 **Arthur coughed in his fist to regain their attention "Now Miss Balck why don't you pull up a chair and let Molly give you some food. We have much to talk about it seams."**

 **Hermione blushed as she remembered that there were other people in the room too. "Ofcourse sir. Though there is no need to give me food. On the other hand a glass of tea or juice would be most welcome." She followed Arthur's instructions and watched Molly get her drink.**

 **"Nonsense little one. You need some food." said the Weasley matriarch and gave her a plate full of food.**

Sirius smiled at the woman "Thanks mistress Weasley!"

Molly swatted away his thanks "It will be no problem at all and you may call me Molly."

 **The twins laughed at that. "Oh mom even if she was four times her size you would still think she needs to eat more!" with a sigh Molly gave a dissaproving look at her children and turned her back to them in order to hide her smile. Her boys reminded her so much of her beloved brothers.**

Fabian and Gideon jumped from their sits and hugged their sister, always aware of her pregnant state. "We love you too Mo!"

 **She was sitting next to a boy her age who had a long nose and was pretty tall. Not as tall as his brother but tall none the less. Hermione gave him a smile and introduced herself. She felt already so comfortable in this house already.**

Bellatrix scowled behind the pages of the book. Her cousin shouldn't be interacting with traitors like them, being unworthy of existing as much as the ones they supported.

 **The redhead swallowed his food. "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." He had a smudge of dirt on his nose but she didn't pointed out.**

"Must not have wanted to embarass him" Amelia Bones said, ignoring the sappy look Sirius send her.

"Amy looks so cute today" Sirius sighed. James scowled "You are worse than me Padfoot"

Remus countered that "No one is worse than you Wormtail?"

Peter grinned "You got that right."

 **Arthur waited a moment as his wife took her sit on the table and then spoke to the girl that appeared in their livingroom.**

 **"So miss Black" Arthur started but the girl stopped him. "Just Hermione sir, please. Same goes to you too Ma'am." He smiled and gave a nod to her request. "So Hermione, how did you appear through our floo?"**

 **She swallowed the bits of harsh browns that she was chewing and said "Well Edmund, Kreacher and I were going to Diagon Alley, but my cloak got stuck on your fireplace entrance and sucked me in."**

Lucius mumbled "That's not possible."

 **Hermione's eyes widened. Edmund and Kreacher! Oh Gods they must be very worried about her. She should have immediately called for Kreacher when she got lost. That is what the safety protocols say.**

 **Percy snorted "Well that is not possible. The floo system was designed in such a way so that nobody can get stuck in a fireplace unless they said the name of their destination wrong."**

Luscius blushed as everyone laughed, who knew he would agree with a Weasley.

 **Molly shushed her son and cooed at the young Black "Well my dear today we are going to the Alley too so it must be fate. You can come with us?" Hermione's eyes quickly brightened and she agreed. If she was with someone that knew how to go around she wouldn't get lost and finding the other two members of her house would be easier.**

Molly clapped her hands together causing the twin to follow her actions "Oh it's going to be so much fun!"

Hermione woke up from her nap and gazed at the woman confused. She quickly got sleepy again so she cuddled deeper into her papa's arms who simply true her in deeper.

Severus smiled at that. Maybe his friend wasn't as useless with children as he though.

 **She frowned a moment later though. "I don't have with me the key to my vaults ma'am."**

 **Walburga sniffed "That will not be of any consequence."**

 **Mrs Weasley took a moment to respond so her husband finished for her. "That can be easily fixed. They would just need a drop of your blood."**

Bellatrix paused "At least the blood traitors know something!"

She recieved many looks of scorn but she just continued. They would pay soo anyway.

 **"That's great! But I must contact Edmund first so we can arrange a meeting place. Pardon me." said Hermione and pulled some chains from the inside of her robes. Along with them came what looked like a medallion and a smal mirror.**

 **Hermione quickly grabbed the mirror and said. "Contact Brother." After that she waited for a few seconds. "Hermione?!" a worried but relieved male voice came out of it.**

"How could a mirror contact someone else like that?" asked a someone in the Hall.

The Marauders looked at each other. Oh they knew how the mirror could do that. The question was how Hermione knew that.

Minerva who had growned acustomed to the boys mischief knew from their looks that something was wrong. "Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew is there something you would like to share?" Everyone turned to the four boys question. Of course it didn't matter if there were seven Blacks and three Potters in the room, everyone knew which ones the Deputy Headmistress meant.

The boys in one voice said "No proffesor. There isn't."

She clearly didn't believe them but she had a feeling that she was going to know soon, so she dropped it.

 **"Yes Edmund it's me now listen. There was a problem with the floo. It seems like unlike of my intend and my words, I ended up in..." she let her voice fall silent for a while as she didn't know the answer.**

 **"The Borrow my dear. Our home." answered Molly kindly as she drank some tea.**

 **"Yes the Borrow."**

 **"Who is there with you?" the voice asked**

 **"Oh, the Weasley family." answered Hermione and she turned her mirror so Edmund would be able to look at the family of readheads that sat on the table with her.**

 **"Hello everyone. I am Edmund and it is a pleasure to meet you." Everyone was suprised to see the blond boy. When they heard Hermione call him brother they expected someone that looked like her but he was the opposite. The Weasley parents noted that he looked nothing like a Black.**

 **Walburga and Bellatrix scowled. That muggle boy being Hermione's brother. It would be a good joke if the little girl hadn't called him 'brother'.**

 **Hermione turned the mirror back to her. "So what do you say we meet outside Ollivander's? If that is comfortable with you plans Mr Weasley?"**

 **He simply nodded his agreement not wanting to interupt their conversation.**

 **"Alright. I am going to pass by the bank to get the money. I found out I can do it without the key."**

 **"Wouldn't it be better if we meet there? So you would have your key with you."**

 **"No it is better this way. I will get the money and finish some minor tasks about tomorrow's event and then come straight to you. There are more chances of me finding you this way."**

 **"Ok then. Be quick though because Kreacher's is going knuts. He is looking worried and mumbling something along the lines 'lost master Regulus special little princess'."**

 **"I will do my best. See you." Hermione said and closed their communication.**

 **Soon everyone finished their breakfast, they tidied up the kitchen and went outside. The adults set up the wars and soon Arthur said "Make sure to not let go." Making sure they all had a hand to hold on, they were of.**

Bellatrix closed the book with a snap and threw it on the table.

Orion glared at his niece, treating so badly a book that was telling his granddaughter's life story. With a flush of excitement on his cheeks he opened up the next chapter and read aloud **Chapter 4: Diagon Alley.** He couldn't wait to read about little Hermione visit to the magical village.

And with that they continued on with the the story.


	5. Diagon Alley

**Hello everyone! How are you? I hope this month went well. So this is Hermione's trip to Diagon Alley. I hope you all like it.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter and the idea for Hermione Black was brought to me by ShineBrightGranger.**

 **0Mystique0: I am glad to know you enjoy the story.**

 **Dancing-Souls: He is not the only one that will learn from his mistake too.**

 **I'mImmortal: I am excited for this chapter too but for a different reason. Also thank you for your understanding.**

 **theablue: Thanks**

 **Guest: Done.**

Everyone around the hall was excited to read about the girls first visit to the Alley.

 **Hermione knew that apparating was being dematerialised and reappearing in a different place at will, but she had never experienced it before. If she had to describe it she would say that it feels as if you are being pulled from all sides and then being pushed into a small ball in order to pass through an even smaller tube. And after that you were once more streched and pushed but this time to your own size and shape.**

 **Her stomach hurt and she felt as if she was going to faint.**

Everyone around the hall who had experienced apparation before could sympathise with her. The first time was always the worst.

 **"Hey there,be careful Mi." two pairs of arms grabbed. She had not realised that she was falling.**

Regulus didn't like those two much. They didn't show any respect on Hermione's wish of not using a nickname to call her. Just like his brother calling him Reggie. Maybe that was the reason why he didn't like them. Because they reminded him to much of his brother.

 **Hermione looked up and saw the two annoying twins holding her up. She shook her head and thanked them for their help. "I'm sorry for that. I don't know what happened."**

 **"It's fine Hermione. It has happened to all of us more than once till we got used to the feeling. During my first time apparating my breakfast was on the ground." said a female voice that was not Mrs Weasley's. She turned towards it and face to face with the little girl she had saw sitting next to Mr Weasley.**

 **She smiled, a shy smile "Hi,I am Ginny. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier."**

 **One of the twins, Hermione didn't know which, grinned goofily "Yeah Mi, forgive her. You see our Ginny here is shy." he teased the little girl.**

 **Ginny slapped him on his arm and Hermione glared at him "What did I say about nicknames?!"**

 **The other twin came and drapped an arm around his brothers shoulders "But you didn't say anything before."**

 **She was going to tell them that before she didn't remind them of her rule simply because she was feeling sick, but Mrs Weasley called to them. "Children come on we don't have all day!"**

 **They walked towards the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione took a look at where she had as she walked down the gobblestone path of Diagon Alley she wished she had more time to explore. The place was colourful and noisy something she was not used to but she could learn to enjoy. Shops with silver instuments some of them Hermione had read about in books and some were she had never come across them anywhere, piles of books with interesting titles on them, barells of potion ingridients like eels' eye. She noticed that they were passing by an old building which was the Leaky Cauldron. Nailed on the wall of the pub there was another sign where it was written Diagon Alley North side.**

Everyone smiled at this. Memories of the first trip came into their minds. The excitment, the wonder, the colours, the shops...

A small smile was gracing Proffesor McGonagall's lips. She remembered every first trip to the Alley. Not only hers but also the ones where she escorted the muggleborns. The look on their faces was such a beautiful reminder that magic was not something to take for granded, but something to cherise because it is such a unique thing.

 **And as Hermione was taking note of all this things the Weasleys stop causing her to pump on Ron. "Sorry." she mumbled and she looked forward. There stood Gringotts a tall and imposing white building.**

 **"Here you are Hermione, your first stop. Do you need me or Arthur to come with you?" asked Mrs Weasly.**

 **"Not really. I can handle myself at Gringotts far better than anywhere else in the Alley. I am going to spend some time in there so please go and eat and ice cream at Fortescue. I saw his shop while coming here and it is very close. If you sit on one of the outside tables I will notice you very quickly. I will pay for it when I join you." she informed them**

 **"There is no need for her to do that." commented Arthur**

"Let her. It is probably her way of saying thank you." told him Regulus suprising everyone around the Hall. They actually were of the opinion that he wasn't listening as he was playing with Hermione who was sitting on his lap. When he realised the reason for the silence he sighed. "What? I am good at multitasking."

 **The Weasley parents tried to deny it but they were immediately shot down by the young witch.**

 **"This is my thank you for helping me come here safely and for your future help to finding my brother. Please don't deny it because if I don't do this I will feel bad for getting you out of schedule."**

"See. I was right."

Sirius rolled his eyes. He really disliked his younger brother's 'I-know-everything' and 'I-told-you-so' attitude.

 **She didn't even give them a moment to say anything. She had already turned around and inside the bank.**

 **Inside Hermione walked towards a counter without costumers. She bowed infront of the Goblin and then looked into his eyes. Her actions attracted a lot of attention from those around her, humans and goblins alike. She opened her mouth and out of it came a harsh and rasping sound which sounded like nonsense to everyone but the goblins.**

"It seems that young miss Black is abble to speak gobbledegook." commented the Headmaster, a person who was known for his ability to speak many languages.

"Gobbledegook? What is that?" asked Gregory Parkinson from the Slytherin table.

"It is the native language of the gobblins Parkinson. It sounds like a lot like nonsense to the one not knowing." answered a boy from Ravenclaw.

"Thanks Chang."

 **"Teller Goblin, I am Hermione Regina Black, Heiress of the Black family and I wish to speak to with Rasgar, the Head Account Manager of my family's vaults." The moment she said her name the rest of the goblins grew more curious about her. It was one of the secrets of Gringotts that there was a Black heir through the line of Orion Black and he or she showed great respect and honor to their race. For their knowledge the existence of the heir was known to only one magical human and he had taken the oath of the go-father. To have said secret infront of them in public was not something they had expected happening soon.**

"Secret?" wondered many around.

"Hey Regie do you have some light to shed on this paragraph?" asked Sirius.

He didn't pay any attention to him. Insteed he bounced Hermione on his legs. She had woken up from her nap and was giggling while making her doll 'fly' with her hand. It was obvious to anyone that knew a little bit about Slytherins that he kne

"Regulus." said dryly Orion towards him.

"Father."

"Is there something you would like to tell us?" asked Walburga. Now all eyes were on him.

"Like what?" he asked with a face that showed fake inoscense.

"A spoiler for the future chapters." answered Narcissa this time. She really was tired of this game her cousin was playing. She knew he had more answers than anyone else inside this room but the little brat kept his mouth close. She sighed in her head. 'Us Slytherins and our secrets.'

"NO SPOILERS!" shouted Hermione suprising everyone. Noticing that everyone was staring at her she blushed. "I hate spoilers..." she said in amore silent almost whispering voice.

"No spoilers" he repeated smugly.

Many sighed at the news they didn't get. Sirius rolled his eyes. "So she is not even born and you are already her minion." he mumbled only James hearing him. Hos friend chyckled drawing the curious stares of those around him.

 **"Indetification through key or blood." answered the goblin in the same language.**

 **"Blood." she answered. She stood up and extended her hand towards the bank teller. He took hers inside his own and with a very sharp knife he caused a small cut on her ring finger and a small drop of blood which was absorbed by the parchment bellow her hand when it fell on it. A second later in bold red letters there was written Hermione Regina Black.**

 **The goblin infront of her nodded before he gave a shout for Rasgar to of one of the doors came a very mean looking goblin. His body was full of scars and a smirk was blastered on his face. He was dressed in what could be considered an everyday armour and a sword hang from his side.**

"Ok that is Rasgar." Flitwick answered the unspoken question.

 **"Young Miss!" Rasgar spoke loudly in English. "What a wonderful suprise! You came from the front doors!"**

"There is a back door?" wondered everyone.

 **Hermione turned to the goblin she first spoke to and thanked him for his help. Many goblins around were suprised at that act. Most magical humans were rude to them and even those that were polite didn't thank them. Hermione's popularity around the workers of the bank rised with her every move and word she spoke.**

Many purebloods scowled at the obvious insult towards them. As if they would treat such inferior beings in any other way.

 **"Rasgar" she smiled to the goblin making sure not to show teeth. A toothy smile wasn't considered a friendly thing in their coulture. "I believe you know why I am here."**

 **"Of course. Follow me." and so she did.**

 **"I am here to visit vault number 711, but I don't have my key with me." she said. She remembered the number the key had on it before they went through the floo.**

 **"Number 711? When was that one opened?" asked Regulus. Orion shrugged and continued reading. No one noticed Walburga frozing the moment she heard the vault number.**

 **"Why not?"**

 **"Accident with the floo network. Kreacher has it with him."**

A **nd some minutes later she was standing infront of vault number 711. Rasgar opened it for her and she woked in.**

 **"Would you mind put inside this bag the money I need in order to buy my Hogwarts supplies? You see I am not sure how many I need to take." she asked**

 **"No problem at all. Knowing you I will put some extra. Who knows you may want a new book." he chuckled**

 **And as Rasgar was filling the bag with the proper amount of galleons, sickles and knuts, Hermione explored a little bit around. It was not her first time inside a vault but it was her first inside this one. She noticed that at one side of the wall there stood a small library filled with books.**

Flitwick smiled at that. The young girl seemed to have a love for books and knowledge which meant there existed more chances of her being sorted into Ravenclaw.

"I should have bet that she was going to be shorted into Ravenclaw, damn." groaned Fabian.

 **Most of them were schoolbooks that she already had at home, but she noticed that there was something that looked a lot like a notebook. She brought it out and read the first page. Notebook of the Marauders-Padfoot's copy. She had read a small part of this once and she found the way to create communication mirrors.**

"Communication mirrors? What are those?" wondered Lily out loud.

"Yes what are they?" asked Mirnerva throwing a small glare tot he Marauders.

They looked each other in the eyes and sighed all together at once.

"Do you remember during our third year when you started putting us in detention separately and during different hours?" asked Remus and the teachers nodded. Everyone remembered that futile attempt on getting them to minimize their pranks by minimizing the hours they spent together.

"Well you see we didn't like it. It caused problems on the way our friendship worked." continued James from were Remus left.

"So we needed a way to communicate during those times. Sirius found a book on how to charm an object to carry your voice to another object charmed the same way and connect them to each other. All we needed to figure out was how to carry images as well. After some reasearch and failures we made it. Though it only works with mirrors. Unfornutely they are only two-way but we are working on making a way for more people to communicate." finished Remus

"That is very interesting and impressive for someone of your age and I would really like to see those mirrors later. Before we continue is there something isnside that notebook we should know?" asked the Headmaster his eyes twinkling as he looked at them.

They looked at each other and "No spoilers!" they said together

"No spoilers." echoed Hermione

Some giggled at the little girl. She was so cute.

 **Hermione decided she would take it with her this time and read all of it. Maybe there would be something else that could prove helpful and useful.**

 **She was brought out of her thoughts by Rasgar who gave her the small bag now full of coins back to her. She gave him a smile and accepted the bag. As they were going back to the cart Hermione couldn't help but ask.**

 **"Rasgar. Which member of my family is the basical user of that vault?"**

 **"The vault was opened by your late grandmother Walburga Black before the start of your father's fifth year. She opened this vault in order to be of use by her children and their children but it was mostly used by you uncle Sirius Black." he answered her question.**

All eyes turned to the Black Matriach but she didn't talk to them, she didn't give answers to their silent question.

Sirius and Regulus were both suprised at what they haired. They had no idea that their mother opened a vault for both Regulus and _Sirius._ Truth be said if anyone told them that then they would have him send to St. Mungo's.

Orion had learned his wife actions and reactions quite well through their years of marriage. He knew she was not going to answer any of their questions even if they were spoken directly to her. She was stubborn and if she chose something she would stay with it until the end either because she was winning or because she didn't want to admit she was wrong.

Though inside him, a part of him that still believed that the woman who he fell in love with was still somewhere inside the body of the cold being that took her place, he was pleased to know that Walburga still cared for Sirius even against everything else she may say.

 **Hermione's eyes were widened. The memory of what her grandpa almost said past through her 're just like Si-. She had an uncle? She must have wondered that question out loud because Rasgar started talking again. Well either that or he was a mind reader.**

 **"Yes indeed you do have one."**

 **First the floo and now an uncle she had heard of before. And all happened during Hermione's first visit to the wizarding world too.**

 **As Hermione and the Weasley family were walking towards Ollivander's Hermione got to know the twins and Ginny. She still couldn't tell which one was Fred and which George and that annoyed her. From what she learned they were Gryffindors who loved pranking and joking. They also had dreams of owning a shop full of pranking material when older.**

"Those two sound interesting." said Gideon and Fabian together.

 **Ginny was the youngest child of the two Weasley parents and she had six older brothers. Two of them having already finished their education at Hogwarts and having jobs outside the country.**

 **Hermione didn't spend much time with the other two red haired twins. Percy didn't talk to her much but that was propably because he found his own friends on the Alley. On the other hand Ron didn't talk to her because he paid more attention on and article on the Daily Prophet. He was reading about the latest quidditch match Chudley Cannons vs Puddlemere United with Puddlemere coming out as the victor. From what his siblings told her he was a big fan of the Cannons and he was very angry because they lost the game.**

Dibelief went around the hall. There still existed people being fans of the Cannons? People that believed the cannons could actually win a game? The CHUDLEY CANNONS?

"Yeah...let's move on..." said Orion before he continued reading.

 **Hermione looked forward and she saw Edmund and Kreacher walking towards her. And to someone that was not having his eyes on her during that time it looked like she apparated to the two even though she simply run towards them with happy cries of "EDMUND! KREACHER!".**

 **The red haired family looked towards the direction the yound witch run towards and saw her hugging the boy they had seen in the mirror. Next to them stood a very old house elf who smiled while looking towards the two hugging siblings. After some time Hermione let go of Edmund and hugged Kreacher.**

Regulus smiled at that. He was so happy that little Hermione was nice to Kreacher, his favorite house elf.

 **Edmund walked towards the Weasleys. With a smile he thanked them for bringing back Hermione to them safely. "I am Edmund Black." At their wide open eyes he chuckled and said "Yes I am adopted."**

Bellatrix scowled. Her cousin obviously grew up to be a blood traitor. She made a note to educate her better in the ways of magic.

 **They introduced themselves to him and they all went their sepparate ways. After all the Weasleys had thing to do on the other side of the Alley.**

 **"Ginny if you ever want to talk send me a letter. I have an older brother too and I can imagine how bad it can get. Or even if it doesn't have to do with your brothers. Just send even if you're bored." told Hermione to the little red haired.**

 **Ginny nodded to her and gave her a big smile. Before she could say anything the twins came and started talking in their own confusing and headache-creating way.**

 **"Oh can't we send you letters too?" whined the one on her left**

 **"Don't you like us enough to le tus write to you?" asked the one on her right**

 **"And we wanted to keep talking to you." they finished together**

 **"Why should I ask you to write me when you have already chosen to write me anyway?" asked Hermione.**

 **"It's nice to feel wanted." they said together with big grins**

 **"Anyway children we need to go. Hermione, Edmund if you want you can visit us. In our home you are always welcome." said Mr Weasley and with that they left the trio outside of Ollivanders.**

Excitement spread around the Hall with the spead of light.

 **Hermione Edmund and Kreacher walked inside Ollivander's though they didn't see the old Wand Maker. Edmund felt the hair on his back standing on end and he turned to see Garrick Ollivander himself.**

 **"Nice Mr Ollivander, but it will take more than that took sneak up on me."**

 **Hermione turned around to find the old man gaping at Edmund. Truth be said she had no idea how Edmund did it too.**

Many around the Hall were impressed by that too. Even Dumbledore. Garrick Ollivander was quite well known for being abble to sneak up on his costumers without anyone being abble to know how he did it or catch him on the act.

 **Ollivander smiled "Well that was a very interesting think you did young man. All this years I have yet to find someone that was abble to sense my presence. Especially a muggle."**

 **"How do you know I am a muggle?" question Edmund the wand maker who at the moment was going around the selves of his shop searching for a wand that would be perfect for the young witch.**

 **"Mage sight. One of the five mage senses a magical can train himself to gain. Some are born with it. Mage sight is the ability to see magic." answered Hermione with child like wonder.**

 **Edmund wasn't suprised Hermione answered his question insteed. He was used to her knowing things that other hers age or older didn't. Ollivander didn't seem to be faised by it too.**

 **"Correct Miss Black. Are you left handed or right handed?"**

 **"Right handed. How do you know I am a Black? You can't know that using mage sight."**

 **The old wand maker smiled to her bringing with him a wand. "Except for the clasical grey eyes of the Black family? I remember the house elf next to you since the last time he visited. Well let's see if this wand chooses you Miss Black."**

 **Hermione blushed, because she had forgotten those two small facts. She grabbed the wand made of Cedar and swished it. The end result of that was a small explosion which broke one of the windows of the shop. "I am sorry." she said and quickly gave the wand back.**

 **"No need. Wands can be tricky." he simply said.**

 **After that Hermione tested other wands but she was chosen by the fifth wand she was given. The moment her hand had fully grabbed it's handle sparks came out of the tip and Hermione knew that this was hers. She could feel the difference. Were the other wands had felt as a wooden stick this one was a part of her. An extension of herself. "Mine" she wishpered but no one heard her.**

Everyone smiled at those words. Yes a wand was as unique as it's owner and when the two met it was amazing. As if meeting a missing part of yourself.

" **This is it!" Ollivander exclaimed excited."Dragon heartsting, vine 10 3/4 inches."**

 **"Can I have a wand holder?" asked Hermione after she had woken up from the shock of meeting her wand.**

 **With a nod Ollivander brought her one. Hermione smiled and gave her the galleons fot the items she bought. Now she needed togo. She had shopping to do.**

 **Ollivander watched her leave with the two males following behind her. All this years he had realised that you can learned a lot about someone through their wand or through the wands that almost chose them. And with that in mind he made a note to pay attention about the young Miss Black. Something inside him told him to do so.**

"Why do I have a feeling that everything after here is going to get more and more messed up?" wondered Peter.

"You too?" asked James

 **After getting everyhting Hermione didn't have from the list except from clothing they returned back home but this time Kreacher brought them back home using elf magic. The old elf wasn't interested on another accident of the floo network happening again.**

 **When they returned home Kreacher organised everything they bought from the Alley on it's proper place while Edmund started studying. Hermione on the other hand had something abandonded them the minute she was inside and made a straight line for the library.**

 **She opened the door harshly making sure it bang on the wall in order to wake up her grandpa. Orion's portrait woke up startled trying to find the cause of so much noise. He was going to start scolding her when she bit him to it.**

 **"Why was I not informed that I have an uncle?" she demanded angrily.**

"Oh dear. I am in trouble." said Orion looking up from the book

"And so early in the book." teased Dorea

Walburga roled her eyes and took the book from her husband. She started started reading and everyone knew that the feeling that Peter and James had before was true. **Chapter 5: Black Revelations**


	6. Black Revelations

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not posting so long but I 've been busy. Half of it my life and half of it a project with my friends. More info on that later.**

 **I have went back to the old chapters and corrected most of my mistakes. The may still be some there. You don't have to read them. I didn't add anything new. Though I must say that I am ashamed for all those mistakes. I really need to pay more attention.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter and I adopted this story from ShineBrightGranger.**

 **theablue: Glad to make you happy. Regarding Orion and Dorea it was already in my mind to do that.**

 **Meua Black: Done!**

 **KumorikoKumoriko: I hate cliffies too but sometimes they are neccesary. Or I can't avoid them.**

 **HoneyBear84: Here is it. Hope you like it!**

 **I'mImmortal: Glad to know you like it. Your prayers must have been heard as I had a lot of for that. My problem was that I couldn't write it. Thanks**

 **Dancing-Souls:Yeah it is interesting though I didn't do it justice.**

 **mickey666666:Done!**

 **Guest: Done!**

 **Bubbles1998-1997: Done!**

 **Firesong23: Done!**

 **Lotus-one: Done!**

 **Guest: :)**

Chapter 5

If anyone asked she would never admit it but Walburga Black still had her childhood incesurities which she blamed on her rivalry with Dorea. It was very possible that Dorea herself didn't know about it. Walburga always felt as if she was being compared to her distantly related cousin. Dorea the most beautiful Black of their generation, the smartest, the kindest, the most wellmanered! No one paid much attention to her. The youngest out of all the Blacks, the most annoying, the stupidest due to her age. Really Dorea was only two years older than her!

But everything grew worse when Walburga started having fellings for Orion, her third cousin and Dorea's best friend. It always pained her heart to see him talk so easily with her but when she, Walburga Black, got the courage to talk to him he would excuse himself quickly in order to get away. She was so suprised and happy when Orion chose her as his betrothed rather than Dorea and when he later told her he loved her she was extatic.

Walburga had mixed feelings when Dorea was disowned becaused she ran off and married Charlus Potter. Yes it was a pleasing feeling seeing her for the first time being in the spotlight for something she did that was wrong but she couldn't help the sillent congratulations for following her heart. Walburga was a romantic at heart and the hatred for Dorea dissapeard almost entirelly. She forgot about it.

Though it came back with a vengeance when Sirius told her that Lady Potter was a better mother than her. She cried on Orion's shoulder that night. Walburga always wanted to have children and that was a stab directly in her heart. She watched as her son though of another woman as his mother as the time past and she didn't know what to do except hate her cousin, the cousin who stole from her, her oldest son.

Watching Orion and Dorea joke together sparked again the jealousy she though she had gotten over with. Before she started reading, the Black matriarch took a deep breath and decided that she not going to allow Dorea Potter or anyone else like Dorea Potter still the last members of her family she cared for. Her husband, her youngest son and now young Hermione. But now that was not important. What was important was to read the book and the future. Learn if she had other grandchildren she could spoil and maybe a daughter-in-law she could love as her own daughter.

 **A mistake will continue to be a mistake and maybe one of the biggest mistakes in your life if you don't do anything to fix it.**

 **Helen Penelope Black nee Vasilias**

"Helen? I don't remember someone with that name on the family tree." wondered Bellatrix out loud.

"Maybe she is a future daughter in law of the house Black. Married to Hermione's son? Grandson?." wondered Narcissa out loud.

"Did you say Helen Penelope Vasilias? Did I hear right?" asked Sirius in a demanding voice

"Yes you did Sirius. Why do you ask?" the words came out of Walburga mouth in such a gentle tone that Sirius would have noticed if he wasn't staring at his blood brother as if he had done something not entirely forbidden but Regulus should have still asked permition to do it. He didn't answer. The two brothers looked each other in the eyes and after a few seconds nodded. This was not a conversation for now but for later. Somewhere were no one would be able to hear them or spy on them. Somewhere were the rest of the world, especially the rest of the Blacks like Bellatrix, would not know anything about Helen and who she was.

The rest of the Marauders and the Potter parents looked at Sirius with eyes fool of worry.

"No reason." he said simply "Go on with the story."

She cast a look of worry between the two and turned her eyes back to the book. Lilly noticed that no one payed attention to the different way this chapter started. But then again maybe that wasn't so important now.

 **Grey eyes met grey, anger met shock and silence ruled over the room.**

 **"How did you...?" Orion's portrait whispered.**

 **"The goblins. They told me my father had a brother. Is he the reason why the moment I stepped inside the tapestry room I was dragged out before I could even look at it well? Why I am always locked out of that room? Why you never tell me anything about the past generation? What? Is he the reason why you and grandmother don't talk to each other anymore? Answer me damn it!" her rant left her panting but she didn't care.**

 **Her grandpa didn't say anything. He simply watched her, trying to find if she really was as angry as she sounded. What he found was that she had been hurt by what she found. Hermione didn't like things being kept secret from her or being lied to. And both had happened by the few...beings she had in this world to consider family.**

Dorea couldn't help the tear that fell from her her she heard the last words her mother had told her before she died "A Black being alone in the world is such a sad thing." And Dorea had understood the secret meaning behind those words. "Make peace with the rest of the family my dear. Don't be without them in the end because of your pride."

And she wanted to do so, but she wasn't a Griffyndor like her husband and son or a kindhearted Hufflepuff. She was a Slytherin and it was hard for a Slytherin to admit that the actions they took to reach their abbitions was wrong. To wound intentionally their pride by going crowling back. She wanted them to come first and tell her sorry for their behaviour. But they didn't, so she didn't do so either.

She wipped it quickly and hugged Charlus tighter.

He gave a sigh. He always knew that sooner or later he would have to talk with her about his oldest son, but he hoped that it would be later. Much later at a time were he would know how to touch such a delicate subject.

He didn't understand why it hurt him so much. Truly he didn't. Sirius shouldn't be hurt that his father, who didn't pay him much attention, who always chose mother or Regulus over him, who never was there for him, in the future couldn't even say his name.

 **"I need to speak with your grandmother before this and you need to calm yourself. NO!" he interupted her when she was going to insist he tell her now "Please Hermione" he asked in a much softer voice "Sirius... We will talk to you about him, but first we need to prepare ourselves a little bit and you need to be calm if you don't want to do anything rush."**

 **She stared at him for a few seconds but she let a sigh of defeat. "At my office in twenty." and she left.**

 **"Kreacher!" shouted Orion.**

 **"Yes master Orion?" said the old house elf with respect after he poped in. Master Orion didn't ask for him or any other house elf to aid him in any. He believed that the elves should take orders from the paintings only in times of emengercies. So everytime he was needed he did his best to please him, because it was always important.**

 **"Inform Walburga that Hermione knows about Sirius."**

 **Kreacher's eyes widened comically. Out of everything he excpected to come from the portrait of his old master it definitelly wasn't that.**

 **Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself while she was say the truth she wasn't angry but dissapointed. They shouldn't have kept Si-her uncle a secret from her especially during this situation. Knowing that it was hard for them to talk about the past she had asked them to tell her the names of the Black family members that were still alive so she could find out everything herself. Hermione was good at researching and had indeed found more than enough information without their help. What did the existence of Sirius hide? Was he like her? A small secret hiding behind it a mountain of others?**

Hermione was pouting now, though this time no one was paying her attention. A plate full of cookies was sitting infront of her mocking her because she couldn't have them. Her hands were too short and she fail to grab anyone's attention long enough to tell them what she wanted. They were all interested in that book. Hermione promised herself that when she got older she was going to find a book so good that she will read it again and again without paying them any attention to give them cookies.

She though for a while till a briliant idea came over her. "Kreacher." she said and finally people paid her attention.

The old house elf which looked much younger than she remembered appeared infront of her. "Hi! I want the cookies!" she said wearing a bright smile and pointing towards the direction of the plate.

Kreacher stared at the little girl sitting on his most favorite master's lap. Her two front teeth were a little big for her mouth and her hair looked as if it was fighting against the braid it was placed in, but she still looked cute, in a way that only a toddler could look. Truth be said Kreacher wouldn't even consider listening to her oder if it was for her ability to call him. Or maybe it was because of her eyes who reminded him so much of Master Regulus as a child.

He took his eyes away from the girl and looked at Regulus with a questioning look. His master nodded and Kreacher gave some of the cookies to her.

"Here they are young mistress." he said respectfuly

"Thanks!" she said before she started eating them.

Kreacher really wanted to know how another Black came to existance out of nowhere but he was a good elf. And good elves didn't ask their master's questions. They simply followed orders. If his masters deemed it neccesary for him to know he would know. And so with that though in mind he popped away not at Grimmauld but at Hogwarts kitchen, waiting to be summoned.

Hermione noticed uncle Sev was staring at her but failed to see the rest of the school-body doing the same. "Don't be jelly. You can have a cookie too." she said and gave him a cookie.

He smiled as a thanks and took a bite of it. She smiled right back at him.

 **She took a piece of paper and a pen and preparing to write down all her questions.**

 **"Hermione." a female, tired and old voice whispered. The young girl followed the sound with her eyes and were there was a blank canvas now side by side were the painted versions of the Black grandparents.**

 **"We know what we need to tell you but not how to begin. Any pointers princess?"Orion asked**

 **The heiress took a deep breath and answered his question with a question. "Who is this man they call my uncle and what happened between this family and him?"**

 **"Sirius Orion Black" Walburga started "Is my eldest son and Regulus brother as you know. From what I remember he was a clever, cunning and very charming boy. You can not even imagine my shock when I learned that the boy who played pranks on the house elves in the kitchens, sneaked out when the rest of the house was asleep to play with the children in the neighbourhood and could charm every person who met to give him extra sweets was shorted into though I should have taken into consideration that he never supported the pureblood ideas of blood."**

 **Hermione's eyes widened. From what she knew most Blacks were shorted into Slytherin with the occasional Ravenclaw. Being a Black and being shorted into the house of the lions was considered either the bravest or the stupidest thing that you can do.**

 **"Did him being shorted into the house of the lions change something?" she asked almost scared of the answer.**

 **"Many things. Slytherins and Gryffindors never got along well, a small change in attidutes was excepected." answered Orion "Though during his first year nothing much happened till the summer before his second when Regulus expressed his wish to be sorted into Slytherin."**

Sirius and Regulus winched at that memory. It was the first big argument they ever had and was still going on actually. It didn't help that their argument hurt Lenio either.

 **"It was a very big fight and words were thrown that they didn't mean, but words are like magic. Depending your intent and your feelings you have different results and you can't take them back. Well words thrown in anger are like hexes. You have no idea what damage they can do till they heat their target.**

 **I am not going to give you many details on what they said to each other, I am just going to tell you the end. As Sirius was still young, easily angered and still affected deeply by the Slytherin-Griffyndor situation, he came to the conclusion that if Regulus was a Slytherin they couldn't be friends anymore."**

Shock past through everyone in the Hall. It was common opinion that the fall out between the Black family and it's heir was mostly due to the Slytherins and not Sirius.

"Sirius" started to say Dorea but whatever it was she was going to say would remain unknowned as Sirius cut her off.

"Yeah not one of my brightest moments, let's go on." He really didn't want to talk about this but the look Dorea was giving just said he had no other choice but to do so later.

Regulus rolled his eyes at his brother both for his past actions and this ones.

 **Hermione took a big breath. Not even at his teens was her uncle and already a rift was being created.**

 **"Regulus" continued the story her grand mother "was shorted into Slytherin and that broke almost every bond they had except a see they didn't spend much time together at Hogwarts and their relationship grew tense. Nevertheless, they still considered each other brothers and two, their 'secret' outings to the muggle neighbourhood"**

"You knew!?" exclaimed Regulus and Sirius startling Hermione and many children around the Hall.

Walburga rolled her eyes. "What? You though me and your father went to sleep without making sure to have Kreatcher look after you? We're not stupid you know."

"And you let them go out?" asked a suprised and outraged Bellatrix asked

"Bellatrix when you have children yourself, you will find out that when they are friends with each other, it's the better than them fighting." answered Orion

"And what did you two do at the muggle neighbourhood anyways?" asked a pureblood sneering and disgusted at the though of being surrounded by muggles. Clearly Eren Gotllebin even though not a Slytherin was as prejudiced as one.

"Not your bussiness!" they shouted together scaring the boy.

Orion was wondering what his sons were hidng when the name 'Helen Pershephone Vasilias' passed through his mind. That girl had something to do with them and not as a future grandchild or something. They knew her. Maybe...

He looked at Hermione. Interesting.

 **"Kreacher was always there with them his presence unnoticed or that is what we though. From what he reported back to us they were alright. Just playing around the neighbourhood. He even described their games to us. What he didn't tell us was that Regulus had found him out and ordered him to not reveal certain things. Along with them your mother's existence.**

 **Ofcourse we let them continue. We knew they were safe, happy and not arguing over Hogwarts' matters. Walburga was the one that actually didn't want us to interfere with that. In her opinion and I am quoting her words here 'Their outings are decreasing the animosity between them. If we cut them, everything is going to get worse. It's better for them to go out with an elf rathen than have us over their heads.' I listened ot her and truly the situation got better. Less fights, more smiles."**

 **"But something happened." said Hermione**

 **"Voldemort"**

People around the Hall shuddered at the name.

"Can we when we read it say You-Know-Who or something like that?" asked George Davies.

"No." said the voice"You people need to get used to it. After all it's just a stupid name. And also you are going to here it in this books a lot so..." she trailed in the end the secret message clear to all. 'You will either get used to it by you own will or you will be forced to.'

"Anyway if you allow me" said the Black Matriarch reminding them of what they were doing before this, unaffected by the name of the Dark Lord. **"Voldemort happened."**

 **The young heiress let out a sigh. Every time that man was brought up in a conversation she never liked the story she was told. Not that many portraits liked him in the house as well. Even Kreatcher didn't like him. Not that Kreatcher liked many people but still.**

"What the hell happenes in the future?" whispered Narcissa to her self. Draco who was now sleeping in her lap let a sigh of satisfaction. Obviously he had a very good sleep even with everything going on.

 **Here Walburga let out a sigh and covered her eyes. It was for the first time that Hermione had seen her grandmother look as old as the age she was.**

 **"Hermione please understand that a mother wants what she considers best for her children. At that point in time I truly believed that following the Dark Lord was the best for my children. It was already to late when I realised that I was wrong. Regulus was already marked and Sirius didn't interact with the family as he hated Voldemort and us by association. I tried before I died to talk with him but..."**

 **Orion watched as Walburga turned her head to look away from them. "You can go. I'll continue." She nodded and left. Hermione didn't try to stop her because she knew out of all the portraits it was the hardest for her grandmother to face the past.**

 **Her grandfather sighed "Due to their different beliefs about muggleborns your grandmother and uncle often argued. They were both stubborn and believed they were right while the other was wrong. I spent a lot of time at the Ministry as there was always something needed to be done and I couldn't avoid. War period you see. Your father was the only one around but they didn't listen to him when he tried to make both of them take a few steps back.**

 **One day I returned home to find a crying Walburga, an angry Bellatrix Lestrange using the words abomination and dissapointment along with some more that no civlised person should use , Regulus just getting out the door and Sirius was no where. When I walked inside the room they were in, there was blood on the floor. I immediately started questioning what was going and what I found I didn't like."**

For the first time in a decade Sirius Orion Black was paying close attention to what his mother was saying. He had always been curious on what happened that night. He knew he was tortured by Bellatrix because he refused the mark. He remembered his mother screams, though he couldn't understand what and why she was screaming, Bellatrix's curses and the feeling of being moved and going through the floo network. When he woke up two days later he was at Potter Manor.

 **Hermione was almost to scared to ask what happened. Almost.**

 **"What next?"**

 **"After some questioning I found out that those two tried to convince Sirius to take the dark mark. He didn't just refuse he took an oath on his life and magic to never support the ideas of pureblood supermacy. After that there was chaos. He made it known that he was going to the Potter's, whose son was his best friend and that he didn't consider me and Walburga as his parents anymore. Bellatrix was enraged and she cursed him. I don't know how but I am sure that Regulus got him away. After that Sirius didn't talk to us and made it his mission to avoid all of us."**

Questioning looks were sent to the young male but he was paying more attention to his daughter than the story. More in order to stop the memories of that night from some months ago to resurface. Sirius looked at his niece. The girl was smilling brightly, being her father's center of attention obviously made her happy. What was so special about the little one that had whatever power the light was give them a book about her life and sent the children of many students here at the past?

Looks were also sent to Mrs Lestrange though those ones were filled with disgust. She shrugged them off muttering threats under her breath.

 **"Didn't grandmother do something?" a whisper came from the girl.**

 **"No." a simple answer that didn't hold much emotion, but still destroyed much. Hermione turned to her paper and wrote a question.**

Minerva glared at the mother who was reading the book unaphased by what she read. Probably due to her Slytherin nature that didn't want any emotion to be shown in public. And that made Minerva hate Walburga Black more. She herself had lost three sons to war and some more if anyone counted her Griffyndors. The though of a mother letting something like that happen to her child... Merlin how much she wanted to hex the woman.

 **A sigh left the painting before he continued "I was angry but I had to keep my self calm and fix the situation. I owed it to Sirius for being an awful father. Though I couldn't do much. As the oldest male he was the heir of the House and when the rest of the Blacks, who were very big supporters of Voldemort and if not him his cause, learned about his actions many wanted him in the best case disowned in the worst dead.**

 **Arcturus Black, the Head of House at the time, wouldn't hear of disowning him. Not only because Sirius was his favorite Black but also because if he did so than only Regulus would be left to inherit. People were dying and we couldn't risk being left without a heir."**

Hermione nodded. She understood that. It was propably one of the reasons why the portraits were so willing to talk with her at the begging of it all. In the end of the day, she was the only heir of the male line. Yes there existed a male child through one of her female cousins but she was still the main heir.

Everyone especially the muggleborns were paying a lot of attention on what was going on. The purebloods because it was always good to have inside info of a House and the muggle raised ones because this was their chance to learn more about the wizarding world.

 **"There is more to that story. After all he is burned off the family tapistry." she said**

 **The Black family's Tapestry at the day of it's creation it must have been a masterpiece envied by everyone but now a lot of its old charm and glow had faded along with it's bright colors. Nevertheless, the golden thread with which embroidered it still glinted brightly enough to show a grand family tree dating back to the Middle Ages and a little farther back. Large words at the very top of the tapestry read: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black: Toujours Pur. But even if the golden thread had faded too, everyone would know whose family tree that was as the inscription framing it said 'Behold the noble family and oldest clan of Black.'**

 **The Tapestry was created in order for the Head of House to give punishment to members of the House whose actions either caused harm to the whole family or to Lady Magic. Some may say it was a way to control the Blacks who had lost their minds.**

 **Truth be said, no one knew how it ended to reside inside Number 12 and not Black Manor.**

 **"Your grandmother was a big supporter of Voldemort and she was affected by the madness that runs in the family. One day when I was out she grabbed her wand and went against Arcturus order's and burned his place on the family tree. Of course she was punished for her actions but not as strictly as she should due to many believing her actions being noble.**

 **I had to do something about all that madness. Arcturus as much as he wanted to couldn't bring him back in the family as it was his mother that disowned him."**

 **Hermione bit her lip muling over what she heard. "That doesn't make sence. The Tapestry is to be used by the Head of House not the family members. Yes it updates itself but it doesn't update the family records."**

 **Orion grinned at her. "I knew I wouldn't need to explain it to you, you brilliant witch!" he comlimented her loudly, reminding her of the times when they would talk or argue about millions of things she needed to know."That is what I realised too, so I was able to tweak a little bit the disownment."**

"YOU DID WHAT!" shouted and enraged Walburga Black. Her husbands, unaphased by his wife's anger, rolled his eyes. "Keep reading darling." She wanted to scream and shout more at him in order to get the answers she wanted but she returned back to the book. She reminded herself that she was a Slytherin and Slytherins though first before they acted.

 **Hermione looked at him curiously but also a little weary. Her grandpa had that glint in his eyes that just screamed he was up to no good. At least not the good of the person he was going behind their backs to do so.**

 **"What did you do, grandpa?" asked Hermione accousingly.**

 **The portrait's grin turned to a smirk. "Before Walburga disowned him through the Tapestry Sirius had disowned us through his words and actions. Using a little bit of my blood I was abble to make the Tapestry believe that Sirius disowned us. That way in the future he could reverse it if he needed to. Although I didn't live long enough to get a chance to tell him that or help him more." Orion grumbled the last part of his answer.**

Everyone in the Great Hall from the youngest student to the oldest ghost was suprised at what they heard. Orion Black has a heart and cares for his oldest son. Dumbledore was smilling though his eyes twinkling. He had a feeling that the results of this would be far from negative.

Walburga marked the page, closed the book and turned around to her husband. "And I repeat myself. YOU DID WHAT?!" she said in a shrilly voice that made many of them wince.

Orion was unaphased by his wife's actions. "We will talk about this later, Walburga." he used an ice tone in his voice that left no arguments. The Black siblings watched over this interaction of their parents trying to clue facts together in oder to make sense of the situation.

For Sirius though it was harder. A great many things he though of his father were being blown down apart. First of all he didn't though Orion Black had a heart. Or at least one big enough to care for anyone else but himself.

Walburga was about to continue to insist that it was not nothing, her temper was getting the better of her, but a child's laugh stopped her. She turned towards the Ravenclaw table and found a blond toddler laughing due to the boy which she sat on was tickling her. The Black Matriach remembered that there were children around so she decided it would be better if they had this conversation later.

She gave a look at her husband and Orion understood it's meaning.

Sirius wanted to know the reason why too but it wasn't as if he could go and ask his father that.

 **Hermione didn't say anything, she just stared right back at him going through everything she heard. She knew she didn't have the whole truth. There were parts that were missing and till she crosschecked with her grandmother and maybe even Sirius, she wouldn't have the whole truth. The question left to answer was: Where is Sirius?**

"Good question. Where the hell am I?" Sirius growled. Since the start this chapter had him annoyed, uncomfortable and angered. He didn't want to talk about the mess that was his relationship with his biological family, he didn't want to be reminded the mistakes of his childhood, he...he just didn't want to talk about it. His friends respected that decision, even Remus whose werewolf side didn't like the fact that a member of his pack was hurt, so why couldn't the book respect that too.

"Language." chided Dorea but didn't press much on it.

 **"We don't know where he is." her grandpa broke her out of her thoughts and she realised that she asked her question out loud.**

 **"Really? No sign of him?"**

 **"None."**

 **"How exactly did you try to find him?" she inquired wanting confirmation that they had actually done something to find him rather than wait for him to knock on their door.**

 **Orion frowned as if he uderstood that his granddaughter wasn't sure about his word. "Kreacher made a network using many of the Black house elves placing them in places we believed he would show up. He put them in your mothers old home, in the grave yard where your parents reside, some of them are working at Hogwarts as we speek in order to inform us if he goes there."**

 **Hermione pressed her lips together. Unbelievable. How unlucky one person could get? Finally there is someone that not only knew her papa and probably would be willing to talk to her about him but also knew her mama. And he probably didn't care one tiny bit for the family. Yes there was Andromeda, another cousin of hers who was also burned of the tapestry though her reason was different, but Andromeda wouldn't be able to tell her about her parents. Hermione didn't even know if she would be willing to talk to her!**

 **"I forgive you." she told him with a sigh "Now I need to research about him, my way. Yours didn't bring any results." she stood up to leave wanting to start as soon as possible but she stopped her hand on the handle of the door.**

 **"Grandpa." her voice came out softer than before and not as confident**

 **"Yes, Mimi."**

 **She took a look at the paper she holded in her hand. It was the paper were she was supposed to write all the questions she wanted answered at the end of the story but she had only writen one and voiced the rest. She turned towards him, her back straight and her face showing her hesitance and fear. "If I am not shorted into Slytherin" she begun "Just like Sirius didn't, will you and grandmother start acting differently towards me too?"**

'Here it is', though Sirius. He remembered how his father was adamant of him being shorted in Slytherin, how disapointed he was when he wasn't even if he didn't say so. At this moment he felt sorry for Hermione, because he knew that whatever answer Orion Black would give, he would definitelly act differently if Hermione was shorted into any other house.

 **"Of course not."**

 **He didn't seem to be lying and her mind told her so but her heart still doubted afraid of the what-if's. She didn't admit that to him though. Insteed she said. "I don't know exactly what was going at the time and truly I am not the right person to judge you. But you need to talk to Sirius, so I will find him and if I can...I will make sure you two meet." she didn't wait for his answer, she opened the door and just left.**

'She is right. I need to talk to him.' Orion though

 **"Hermione." someone whispered her name and she turned around. Walburga was there unsuprisingly. "I...I know that what I did was wrong and I realised that too late to change something but please-"**

 **"Enough." Hermione cut her off. "I can't judge your actions as I don't know why you did what you did. Later you can explain and I will hear, promise. I can't be angry at you because you didn't hurt me. Sirius can do that. The only thing I can do now is be dissapointed in you.**

 **Now I need to go. I am very busy trying to locate my uncle"**

 **Edmund got out of his chair and streched. He had been studying for the next test, taking small breaks in between. He looked at the clock. Three hours had passed since they came back from the alley. Looking out the window, Edmund considered dragging Hermione from the library and out of the house. Either to play with their friends or for a walk. Just something to take her mind out of her worries for tommorow. Hermione always overthough things when stressed.**

 **He was ready to head towards the library till he heard a scream. "Hermione!" he shouted and started running towards the sound. If he wasn't so worried he would be suprised to find Hermione into the 'hobby room' and not at the library considering the time.**

 **Truth be said it was not exactly a hobby room, more like a free room which was used by everyone for anything. For example, it was the painting room of Hermione's mother**

Walburga made a note of that information. Painting was one of the aristocratic arts that needed patience, practise and skill. In her opinion they also made someone just a tad more aceptable socially. That was a positive point for the girl, though Walburga needed to make sure she was perfect for her son. Yes Regulus can love her but love blinds so she will make sure she is exactly what he needs. If she is not she can train her. After all she is going to give Walburga a granddaughter.

 **and now it was mostly used as Hermione's research room. He used it too but as a practise room. Edmund loved playing music. Hermione always said she doubted there was a musical instrument he couldn't learn to play masterfully.**

At least the muggle wasn't as low as the rest of his species. Music was another aristocratic art that Walburga respected. But he is still a lowlife.

 **Edmund opened the door wide open and looked around trying to find the danger. The room looked the same way as it always did. At one corner of the room there were the painting tools at other the musical instruments, at one wall there was a library filled with books and a desk full of papers.**

 **What didn't look the same though was Hermione. She was standing infront of the desk, a chair behind her had fallen to the ground. Her face red and angry. Energy was wrapped around Hermione's hair as if it was trying to hold itself on her by it, while being pushed away at the same time. With widened eyes Edmund realised that she didn't scream because of pain or fear, but because of anger.**

 **Hermione didn't notice his presence. She screamed once more and started cursing. Hermione didn't curse. She was the family's perfect little princess since birth. She had forbidden herself such act before she knew what it was.**

 **"Those foul self-seekers, who place gold and fame before justice! They are either that or idiots very easy to manipulate!"**

 **"If you call that cursing, you got it all wrong." said Amelia Bones. Amelia was known to be a female that could use language worse than a sailor if she really wanted to.**

 **That was how Hermione cursed. Not the way everyone else did but it still got the job done for her.**

A few chuckled or giggled at this part. It was as if the book was defending Hermione to Amelia.

 **"Hermione!" Edmund shouted in order to gain her attention.**

 **She stopped turn towards him "What?"**

 **His eyes immediately went to hers. Edmund had met people whose eyes would turn as dark as the black of an abyss when they were angry, their eyes teriffying and absorbing the light around them. Hermione's eyes did the exact opposite. They would turn a brighter shade of grey, once he had seen them turn almost white. But they were just as teriffying and more so, because her eyes gave off light and when she looked at you it was as if she was cutting you to pieces, inspecting you for every little flaw, every little sin.**

 **Thankfully her eyes weren't white but he was 100% sure that they had lost half of their darkness.**

 **"What is going on? Why did you scream?" he asked. By explaining it, she would calm down as time past, more concerned on giving him the full story. At least that was the plan.**

 **"I have an uncle." she snapped**

 **"Since when?" truly shocked. Why the hell wasn't he informed for this?**

 **"Since two or three hours ago if I don't count the first time I was informed. If I do than five hours. Maybe six."**

 **A little more nudging and she would start ranting. Just one more question.**

 **"Ok, what about him?" he asked**

 **He was broved correct, as Hermione started ranting. Though he didn't understand a thing she said. She was talking too fast for him to hear her clearly but he got a few words. "Sirius" probably her uncle, "bastards" the people she was cursing that is for sure, "Death Eater" he had no idea who she was talking about, "unfair" the situation he had no idea about and "Azkaban" that last one he knew.**

A bad feeling settled in everyone's stomach. Azkaban, 'hell on earth' as everyone called it, was not a subject many talked about.

 **As she finished she took in a deep breath. Her eyes had returned back to their normal shade though energy was stil wrapped around her hair.**

 **"Okay, now explain it to me slower. And when I say slower I mean in human pace, not as if I am stupid." he told her**

 **"I have an uncle through my father. His name is Sirius. He made an oath on his life and magic to not become a pureblood supermacist, because grandmother wanted him marked. He run away and she disowned him. When the war ended he was sent to Azkaban for being a Death Eater and aiding in murder of the Potters by giving information to Dark Lord, that I have proof he didn't and murder of thirteen people that I don't know if he did or didn't."**

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sirius and James screamed together.

"Wait one minute!" stopped them Walburga her eyes glued in the page of the book infront of her. She was quickly reading ahead, her eyes widening in usprise and her mouth opened slightly from shock. Lastly she glared at the page angered, before she looked up towards the lion's table."Before you start acting boldly like the Gryffindors you are there is one piece of information you need to know."

Orion looked at his wife. He was ready to start demanding who did such an awful thing to his son, when she stopped him.

"What is it?" demanded Minerva

 **Edmund looked at Hermione as if she were stupid. "Well obviously he found a way to do it by not dying. Doesn't your dear old grandma Wally always brag about Slytherins being abble to outsmart the people around them?"**

Some giggle or chuckled like Lily. Others like Bellatrix snarled at the nickname. Others like Orion hid their amusment and lastly there were people like Sirius who brust out laughig at the nickname.

Sirius wondered how he didn't come up with it. It was genious! His mother looked ready to explode for her anger. He loved that boy!

The laughter stopped though when Draco along with other children who were sleeping, started wailling because their nap was disturbed loudly. Almost every crying four year old had been calmed down except Draco. Narcissa was hopeless at this! She had no idea what to , she was just sixteen!

Bellatrix was getting more and more agitated. First that stupid muggle called her dear aunt such a hideous nickname and now the blond toddler couldn't stop his awful crying. "Give him to me." she told her sister. She didn't even wait for Cissy to answer before she took him in her hands.

Draco would have anyway be upset by being pried away from his mother but when he saw who it was he started screaming. "MOMMY! MOMMY!"

Narcissa took her boy -her?- from the hands of her older sister. As she was rubbing the poor boy's back, his cries quieting down, she glared at Bellatrix. "Bellatrix Lestrange, you don't grab a child like that! Especially when you are angry. You scare him."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I did not scare him! He was already crying. I bet if I hold Hermione in my arms she will not cry."

Hermione may not know exactly why cousin Trixie wanted to hug her but she didn't want to. With the most serious and horified expression she could master she truned to her papa. "Don't give me to her! I am a good girl papa! And if I am not, I will be." the poor girl was almost in tears.

Regulus hugged her tigher and rubbed her back, the same way he had seen her cousin do before to the four year old male in her arms, "Sshh, I am not going to give you to her, Hermione. Yes, you are a good girl."

Around them people couldn't help but comment on the situation.

"Poor children."

"She is really bad with kids, isn't she?"

"Do you think it had anything to do with the future? You know that she is a Death Eater."

"Regulus is such a good dad. Wonder who the mother is."

Bellatrix, who could hear everything around her, shouted "ENOUGH!" Silence fell around the Hall

"Let's continue." Dumbledore proposed

 **Hermione sighed. Half in exhaustion and half in exasperation. Out of all the times her brother could have paid attention to a word her grandmother said that wasn't the right one.**

 **"First of all" she started.**

 **Edmund grumbled and muttered silently so she would not hear. "I am getting a lecture again."**

 **"Sirius Orion Black, oldest son of Orion and Walburga Black, was shorted into Gryffindor at Septermber 11th of 1971. Even though I agree with your opinion that he is cunning considering that he and his friends have left behind a legacy in Hogwarts as best pranksters to ever pass."**

At these words the Marauders grinned proudly though their grins were not as big as usual.

 **"At age 15 he run away from here and went to live with the Potter family. He was disowned a few days later.**

 **After graduation he went to the Ministry were he underwent training as an auror but made it in the ranks of Hit-Wizards instead. He was partenered with James Charlus Potter, his childhood bestfriend since age 11. During the war he fought against Voldemort, captured 52 Death Eaters killed 20 more and rescued 245 Muggles on raids."**

Sirius took a deep breath. That was alot to take in. Apparently he made a very good Hit-Wizard the highest rank, aside from Head, someone in the DMLE could reach. He was proud of it but slightly put off by the news he killed twenty people. He hoped it was for a good and honorable reason and not... something else.

 **"By September 11th 1980 it was believed to be a fact that he was the Secret Keeper of the Potters who went into hiding right after the birth of their son as they immediately became the Dark Lord's main targets."**

As one the Potter family took a deep bearth. Charlus looked at his wife and son with worry. Dorea who was also worried about her family took a look around the Hall. 'Birth of their son' the book said. She couldn't have more children as James birth almost killed and the Healers were sure that a second birth would kill her. So James had a son but who?

And her eyes landed on the four year old sitting on the lap of the rehaired girl down the table. If she remembered correctly the child was once with son before he went down there. She hadn't paid him much intention as she was more intersted in the book. Now that Dorea was looking at him she couldn't help but notice how much he looked like James on his age. His eyes were different. That boy was her grandson.

With that though she smilled forgeting her worry. She had her grandson and obviously she went along very well with Hermione. Maybe...maybe she had more chances of being on friendly terms with her family.

Charlus followed his wife's eyes and in a way he understood what she though. He was their grandson.

 **"On Halloween of the following year, the Dark Lord found them, obviously betrayed by whoever they trusted. That night both parents died leaving their son, Harry James Potter, behind."**

 **"Wow wow, no, wait a minute." Edmund stopped her raising his hands. "Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived?"**

 **"Yeah, him. "she answered as if saying 'Of course him, have you heard of any others?'**

'Boy-who-lived?' was something that past everyone's mind. "Why that name?" voiced Lily out loud

 **"Anyway back to what I was saying. He was followed by Aurors in a muggle streat, surrounded by dead muggles. He was laughing hysterically while crying. He kept saying and I am quoting here 'I killed them.'**

 **Three days later he was send to Azkaban. That is the public story."**

 **"What did you find?" asked Edmund.**

Walbruga said the last sentence rushed in order to make sure no one stopped her.

 **Hermione didn't answer him. She simply gave him the papers with her notes and proof. The blond boy took some time to read through everything.**

 **When he finished he looked up "Weren't this all represented during his trial?"**

 **"I never mentioned a trial." was her answer**

"THEY PUT ME IN AZKABAN WITHOUT A TRIAL!?" shouted an enraged Sirius. And no one blamed him for it. Hell if they were on his place they would be doing the same thing.

"Aren't there laws to prevent that?" asked a muggleborn from the Hufflepuff table.

The Headmaster answered, after all he was the Supreme Warlock of the Wizengamot "Indeed there are laws in place to prevent such a thing, but I have no idea why they were not followed."

"And it is your duty that they are followed." snapped Orion "If you still hold then the same position at the Wizengamot as you do now, I hope you will make sure no one is send to Azkaban without a trial." he demanded placing great emphasis on 'no one'.

"Of course." he answered

 **He stood up and grabbed her hand "We need to change the game plan for tommorow."**

Sirius didn't leave anyone even a second to comment on the chapter. He immeadiately accioed the book and started reading. **Chapter 6: Formal Introductions**


End file.
